


The Answer is No

by jalapeno_eye_popper, winds0fchange19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Librarian Granger, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Potions Master Severus, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 37,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalapeno_eye_popper/pseuds/jalapeno_eye_popper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winds0fchange19/pseuds/winds0fchange19
Summary: A roleplay of Hermione and Severus by Jal and Caboose, who met at the P394 SSHG Discord Server. Librarian Granger wants the Potions Master to publish his updated curriculum, and when she finally corners him, they are both surprised by their sudden chemistry.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 11
Kudos: 92





	1. The Answer is No

###  **_The Answer Is No_** , a slightly spicy role play with Jal as Hermione and Caboose as Severus

jalapenoeyepopper

Hogwarts was home. She felt it in her bones. Hermione grew up here with the stonework, the moving staircases, enchanted portraits. Hell, even Peeves made her feel like she was in the right place, safely ensconced in the whimsy.

Madam Pince retired after the war, and Hermione spent her return year earning nine N.E.W.T.s and learning to fill that role. In June, they held Pince's going away party, and in September, Hermione began her official duties.

Librarian Granger, at your service.

Caboose

Severus never thought he'd still be teaching at Hogwarts after the war. In fact, he thought he'd be dead. But by some miracle, here he was, in his old classroom and still teaching Potions. In all honesty, Severus wasn't sure where else to go. He wasn't married and he had nowhere to retire to; his home in Spinners End was gone - he'd never go back there, so he'd sold it. Hogwarts truly was home, so here Severus stayed. 

When news of Hermione Granger taking over for Madam Pince, Severus wasn't surprised in the slightest. He always thought she'd been a good student. One of his best, even. However, she was still a know-it-all and a pain in his arse, even after her graduation. Severus was set on simply existing around the girl and only speaking to her when necessary. Until, she started prodding him for details of his Potions revisions...and then asking him for a copy herself. It was rare Severus even stepped into the library anymore at all, but unfortunately there was a text in the restricted section he apparently had misplaced from his own library. So here he was, hiding between the shelves and hoping she wouldn't track him down.

jalapenoeyepopper

The N.E.W.T.-level students had been making odd requests for potions texts. Hermione remembered quite clearly the curriculum and supplementary readings from Professor Snape's class last year. Something was different.

It pulled at a more distant memory. A memory of a textbook covered in spiky scrawl with tips, shortcuts, and snark.

A smile tugged on her lips as she realized what he was doing. And then she huffed in displeasure that she didn't have the benefit of his updated curriculum herself.

So she sought him out. She tried her best to respect his space, and his privacy. She didn't corner him at meals, and gods-forbid they spend any more time than necessary in staff meetings. She limited herself to the brief walk to the quidditch pitch on game days, but he was dismissive and curt. Not that that was unexpected. She worked hard on her patience -- she'd need it to deal with him. But every time he came into the library, she was ready to pounce.

"Hello, Professor," she said gently, quietly, as befitting the serious study space.

Caboose

Severus let out a breath. Why did he bother to come here when he _knew_ she'd attack him the first chance she got? Everywhere he went, it was like she was there. Waiting. even if she didn't ask him outright, he knew Granger was itching to talk and he was not biting. 

His revisions and new curriculum were experimental. So far, so good really, and Severus was becoming quite proud. Of course, one would assume that he hated his job but, oh, quite the contrary. Severus just didn't like unruly and childish antics - and his upper level classes, especially at the N.E.W.T. - level were full of potential and willingness to learn. And so he taught. He wasn't sure if he was ready to actually publish his new text or share his new curriculum in general. But least of all, not with _her._

"Granger." he nodded, trying not to sound too irritated. "The answer is no. Go away." he said without looking away from the shelf in front of him.

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione took a moment to simply look at him. From behind, she could not examine his expression for any clues. Not that she could really read his poker face. He hadn't relaxed one bit, had he? His hair was different, maybe an inch or two shorter, which made a world of difference for the grease-factor. The teaching robes were almost the same, maybe a little tighter-fitting now, but still billowing out behind him whenever he stalked the halls.

Currently they were draped over his bum, which drew her eyes when he bent to a lower shelf.

She hastily looked away and smoothed her robes. A nervous habit, from all the press attention in the months after the war. Then she cleared her throat and said, "Look, I know you don't want to talk. And I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Quite the opposite. So, instead of talking, perhaps you'd consider publishing." She was babbling now. "I happen to be a decent shot with a quill, if you need another pair of eyes for editing..."

Caboose

Severus stood up and finally looked at her. She certainly had filled out - she no longer looked like his annoying, know-it-all student but a honest to gods _woman._ And this library was hers. Of course he knew that, but really looking at her alone in the library was strange. He never really thought of her as a colleague until recently. 

"You always make things uncomfortable, Granger." he raised an eyebrow and turned around to face the opposite shelf. "If I wanted your assistance, I would ask."

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione gulped. The way he towered over her had made her feel like a first-year again, but only for a second. The moment he turned away, the spell was broken. It was so much easier to keep her footing when she didn't have to look him in the eyes. Who knew what he'd see there, anyway? Last thing she needed was to be legilimized and have to show him the way she just ogled his delightfully round bottom.

Down, girl.

"I apologize, though I wish you would call me Hermione. In any case, can I help you with anything else? You seem to be looking for something."

She had to try very hard to school her expression, lest she give it away. Minerva had been quite accommodating about scheming with her. The Headmistress wanted a more progressive and updated curriculum across all subjects. So she hadn't hesitated to discreetly instruct a house elf to _borrow_ a book from Snape's personal library, and Hermione had quickly checked out the only copy in her library.

Caboose

Severus closed his eyes for a few seconds. She was incredibly difficult to deal with sometimes. She'd only gotten more confident and forward after the war. He turned toward her again. "You called me professor. Certainly you could call _me_ my given name, but perhaps I will always be Professor Snape to you, witch." 

Severus plucked a random book off the shelf and held it in his arms. It wasn't even close to what he wanted, but he would just have to come back another time....or send a house elf to fetch it for him. She was getting on his nerves now. He stared for a moment, just enough to make it uncomfortable. He took the time to notice how her hair seemed more tame, he robes fit nicely, and the way she was looking at him....

This wasn't at all what Severus wanted. He simply hadn't had a good shag in...well, before the war maybe? Of course the first time a woman paid any sort of attention... 

Severus scowled and pushed past her. He wasn't having this conversation with himself. She was still just as insufferable when she opened her mouth.

"I found what I was looking for. I'll be going."

jalapenoeyepopper

This time, when he looked at her, she didn't feel like a first year. Far from it. She noted the hasty grab at the shelf in front of him, quite certain he did _not_ need to review _Potion Treatments for Anatomical Anomalies._

Then he was looking at her again, and her heart fluttered. She saw his gaze drop down and back, sizing her up.

"All right, Severus," she said softly, tasting the name on her tongue and finding it delicious. Gathering her courage, she tilted her head toward the book in his hands and said, "Let me know if I can help you with an anatomy lesson."

Caboose

The warmth that took his ole cheeks had him scowling deeper. He wasn’t used to such attention, at least attention that had him embarrassed and...aroused? He sucked in a breath and looked down at the book he’d taken off the shelf in his haste to leave the library. 

"Yes well, you have no idea what the life of a Potions Master entails." He recovered. He hadn’t missed what she’d called him. It was a first, and foreign to him from the young woman who used to be his student and now... seemed to be challenging him. "Are we done here? Is there anything else you want to pick my brain about or shall I be going, _Hermione?"_ He emphasized her name with a smirk. He figured he could play the game too, whatever that game may be.

jalapenoeyepopper

When he blushed, Hermione had to tamp down the urge to grin. He was kind of cute when he was flustered, even if he was scowling more deeply than usual. She wondered if anyone else had ever seen such a color on his face. The new haircut framed it so well. His features were no longer resembling a scarecrow, but a healthy man in his prime. If his face could turn pink like this, then it proved he was just a man after all, rather than an intractable monolith of her childhood.

She had kept her cool, right up until he said her name. It was defiant. It was sneering. But those four syllables dripped off his tongue and sent a jolt of white hot desire from her ears to her crotch. No doubt she was blushing much brighter than he.

Squeezing her thighs together to ease the sudden ache, she said, "Actually, an invitation to pick your brain is something I really cannot decline. But, perhaps, you would not be so uncomfortable if we met up later." She glanced around. "Somewhere we can lounge with no students to see us. Or worse, _interrupt_ with dunderhead questions." She offered a saucy wink. "My shift here ends at 8. My place or yours?"

Caboose

Severus blinked rapidly, taking in her proposition. Was she asking him to give her more information on his Potions curriculum or coerce him into bed? His hair was no longer long enough to hide his face and it made him frustrated. And the thought of her asking him...asking him to bed her? Severus couldn't pretend he did not want to bed her - especially since it was quite clear that he did, given the half-hard cock in his pants. 

When had she gotten so... forward? Never would Severus have pictured Hermione Granger one to proposition a colleague for sex, least of all from _him._

"That wasn't an invitation, witch." He sneered, but could help looking her up and down and resisted the urge to push her against the shelves. He wasn't giving in; this wasn't what Severus wanted, his cock would respond to anything after the dry spell he'd had. “Perhaps you should spend a little _alone time_ with yourself this evening." He couldn’t help the grace of a smirk on his face. The innuendo was clear and though sex with a former student was... well, Severus didn't know what it was, he couldn't help fueling her fire of apparent desire. 

"Do not count on me visiting your rooms tonight, Hermione. I simply wish to _lounge_ in my own quarters."

jalapenoeyepopper

As soon as she had asked, _My place or yours?_ she knew she had gone a little too far. Gryffindor brashness caught up with her. As she grew up, it seemed she had learnt patience but not subtlety. Whoops.

She watched him turn tail and run, and she sighed as she returned to her work. She was distracted and irritable, snapping at students for the slightest noise. And she was more than a little disappointed, but the longer she thought about it, the more she wondered about the last thing Severus had said to her.

Maybe it wasn't an express invitation, but it _was_ an implication. He didn't have to tell her his plans. He didn't have to suggest that he wanted to _lounge._ It might be just like him, though, to wrap a hesitant invitation in a scorning rejection.

So at 8pm, she promptly shooed the last students out of the library, snagged the copy of _Uncommon Variants of Healing Potions_ she'd been keeping from him, and headed to the dungeons.

Caboose

Severus made his escape from the library quickly, hoping she'd finally leave him be. And yet, part of him hoped she would come to his tonight, though he did not want to admit that. 

Alright, so she'd grown into quite the attractive witch. She was smarter, wittier, and more confident. And sodding forward too, apparently. Severus wondered how, after knowing him for so many years as her scowling, grumpy Potions Professor, she had come to see him as someone she wanted to disrobe. He had a sudden vision of him bending her over his classroom desk and he promptly snapped the book he was holding shut and stood up from his favorite chair. 

_Bloody fantastic, apparently my cock has been talking to my brain._

He unbuttoned his shirt cuffs and rolled the sleeves of his button up. His robes had been discarded in the chair opposite him before he’d even sat down. 

Severus wondered if she'd only wanted his curriculum and seduced him simply for such a conversation. Another part of him realized how she looked him up and down and subtly squeezed her thighs together in the library. Bedding Hermione Granger had crossed his mind a time or two, however Severus was sure she wouldn’t leave him alone after. 

A knock on his door had him startled and he contemplated not answering. He took a moment and thought better of himself before opening the door and staring into the eyes of said girl he’d been trying all semester to avoid.

jalapenoeyepopper

When he opened the door, Hermione's breath caught. She'd never seen him wearing anything but his full teaching garb. Even when he was on the brink of death in the Shrieking Shack. Even when he could have chosen different dress robes for accepting his Order of Merlin.

And now, his robes were gone and his sleeves were rolled up, and she bit her lip at the thought of stripping him down completely. His Dark Mark was visible on his inner arm, and some small part of her cheered that he was so comfortable in his own skin and showing no shame over his past. He had certainly earned the right to wear that Mark as a badge of bravery, a reminder to anyone who saw it that he risked life and limb to save them all.

Hermione clutched the book to her chest with both arms. "Hello, Professor," she squeaked. Then she winced and lowered her voice. "I mean, Severus."

Caboose

Suddenly she looked small and not so brave after all and Severus gave a sly smirk. So perhaps her plan wasn’t as thought out as he’d believed. She attempted to seduce him and when it came down to it, she didn’t really have the courage to follow through. "Miss Granger." He gave a curt nod as if meeting with a colleague. This was no meeting, unless the librarian had lost her Gryffindor bravery, then Severus had every intention of dragging this out just to torture her. Perhaps she'd leave, pants wet, with no fuck from her former professor. Severus quite liked that idea actually. He wasn't actually going to go through with this, there was no way he could. He and his right hand had a... relationship. 

"Come in." He snapped impatiently. He hadn’t all night to stare at a foolish witch who suddenly had lost her wits. "I'm not your teacher, stop staring at me as if I'll deduct points from Gryffindor. You invited yourself, come in and get on with it." His eyes narrowed on the book in her hands and he growled low. "Are you fucking - ?" He yanked the book from her grasp. "Have you been snooping around my private library, Hermione?" He drawled her name out slowly, ushering her inside lest any students see their pitiful display of... flirting or whatever the hell it was they were doing.

jalapenoeyepopper

First, Hermione was thrilled to bits. He invited her inside! His sitting room was small, but looked comfortable enough. A sofa in front of the fire. Two chairs on either side, one obviously more worn and loved than the other. Shoved against the far wall, under the window, was an enormous desk covered in parchments and open books. And, speaking of books, the shelves were completely stuffed.

But while she was gaping at the furniture and drooling over his personal collection, he had snatched the book from her hands, shuffled her inside, and locked the door.

"Actually, Severus, that's the library's copy. It was the only thing missing from the shelf you were browsing. I can honestly say I do not know the location of yours."

Caboose

Severus was not stupid. She purposefully used this book to get to him, it had to be. What other explanation could she have? He dropped the book on the desk. "Mine seems to have gone... missing. One could only assume you had something to do with it..." he leaned against the wood, hands bracing him up. He looked her up and down, confident that he now had the upper hand. "What is it you want, Granger? Obviously you're here for... personal gain."

jalapenoeyepopper

Unable to meet his eyes, her feet had drifted closer to the desk. She was _dying_ to know what he was working on in the privacy of his own rooms, the brilliant bastard. "Personal gain?" she asked absently over her shoulder. "Yes, I suppose, in a way, I am." She turned her back on the desk reluctantly, but she needed to offer eye contact, to show some honesty. She'd done a bit too much scheming already, a bit too much dodging of the whole truth. "I want to know _everything,_ Severus. And I know that's not really possible, but I'm going to spend my life trying." Her eyes drifted across the overflowing shelves of books. "I get the distinct impression you feel the same way."

Caboose

She was closer now, and Severus grinned as she bent over his work. Of course she was giving him a brilliant view of her ass, and there was no harm in appreciating it. And then, she was turning around again and his eyes snapped up to hers. "I know quite a depth of knowledge already. My work is a _private_ matter, Hermione." His voice dropped low, going soft. He knew he was attempting to be seductive and enticing. He leaned against the desk next to her, his arm brushing against hers. "When I've finished, you may see my work. You don't get special treatment..." 

He was doing this on purpose, trying to push the right buttons and get a rise out of her, yet she seemed so sincere. He turned to his desk and rifled through his piles of personal work and students' ungraded homework. "I assume you wish to see this?" He held up his lesson planner, bound in leather and stuffed with papers. "Books and parchment do not equate to perfect learning. Understand that books... they're meant to guide and prepare. To train, if need be. But the only way you truly learn, is by doing." He tossed the planner back on the desk and looked at Hermione leaning next to him. "I want my students and those after them to be prepared for the real world. My curriculum and text will do just that, but not without the students' own experimentation." He brushed his fingers softly against her arm. He wondered if maybe she _had_ only come here for potions talk or if he'd had any effect on her at all.

jalapenoeyepopper

Her heart was pounding. What a tease! The enticing scrolls of unfinished notes would provide insights she couldn't possibly get otherwise. The bound lesson plans would have what he considered essential foundations and the activities to practice them. But she couldn't even focus on the reason she came here, now that he was touching her.

When she woke up this morning, Hermione had been determined to get her hands on the new curriculum and press him to publish sooner than later. Now she didn't know what she wanted more: his brilliant work, or more of his touch!

A switch flipped in her brain. A light bulb turned on. _Why not both?_

She tilted her chin sideways, looking out the corner of her eye at him, smoothing her robes again. "I know I am weak on that skill. Experiments are risky. I prefer to do what I know will work. I may need--" She gulped as she felt his fingers brushing against her again. "I may need more demonstrations."

Caboose

Severus watched her carefully. Now he knew what she wanted, and it didn't take much at all. His hand moved up her arm at a slow pace, while he decided what _he_ wanted to do. She was clearly waiting for him to make a move. 

"Demonstrations... I suppose I could get my cauldron out..." he teased, pressing against her a little closer. He wasn't sure he could go through with seducing her and not crack himself. He was already half hard and wanted to push her against the desk.

"Or maybe, that's not the kind of demonstration you're talking about..." He let his hand wander, brushing the edge of her breast.

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione was torn. _Why not both?_ could easily turn into _Never again_ if she bollocksed this up. She'd already gone too far once today and scared him off.

But he was the one pushing his bicep against hers. Even through their sleeves, she could feel his heat. The man was on fire. Their chemistry was sudden, but clear. All it had taken was a little private time in the stacks, and a bold knock at his door.

"Severus..." she said slowly, raising her chin and smiling softly. "I am eager to learn anything you wish to teach me."

Caboose

Severus leaned closer yet, giving her a chance to give in herself or leave. Then she was looking at him like _that_. He tightened his grip on her wrist and his left hand pressed into her lower back. "Anything?" He growled in her ear before he was pinning her to the desk. Severus gave a shuddering breath as his left arm slid down to wrap around her other wrist. Severus' weight pressed into her backside, grinding into her just enough to let her feel his entire length.

"I think this is a good start... don't you, Hermione?"

jalapenoeyepopper

Oh this was _divine._ His body pressed to hers, and bending her this way meant she could get an eyeful of these notes!

 _Slice_ ~~_grind_ ~~ _the bitterroot_

Brilliant!

Bliss for her brain _and_ body. Hermione braced her hands on the desk and moaned.

Caboose

Her moan went straight to his cock. Severus gave in to his desire and pushed harder against her. Her ass was on full display and he took full advantage to let her feel how hard he was against her. He let out a soft moan of his own. He was trying to keep himself in check. If this went too far, he wasn't sure he wanted to live with the consequences. But she felt good beneath him. 

Severus let his hands explore her from this angle, running up the length of her arms and down her sides. One hand ended up grabbing her hips, pulling her into him and the other was on her back, then the soft skin of her neck... her hair. 

_Fuck,_ her hair... soft curls between his fingers, tugging lightly. Another moan slipped between Severus' lips, louder than before and continued to grind himself into her backside. "Is this what you want? What you came here for?" he asked, his voice going husky. His seductive voice was long gone.

jalapenoeyepopper

She tried to focus, she really did. But when he let out a little moan of his own, her eyes drifted shut, and Hermione gave in to the tingly rush.

The hardness pressed to her bum was the new focus, and her panties slicked with the hope it would fill her up soon.

He played with her hair, and that gave her a little moment of doubt. She'd taken a lot of heat for her hair over the years. Bushy. Rat's nest. She wasn't even sure why she kept it long. Maybe she needed a haircut, too.

But then he moaned again, erasing all her doubts.

When he asked what she wanted, she didn't know what to say. She moaned again, tapping her hand on the desk, right on top of the nearest parchment about the improvements to Bitterroot Balm. "It started --" she gasped as he pinched her bum. "It started with this. But now --" She threw caution to the wind and wiggled her hips. "Now if you don't take me to the bedroom I will pick you up and take you there myself!"

Caboose

Severus glanced down at the papers she was tapping, and he reached a hand out and pushed it to the floor. As she wiggled her hips, he gasped in her ear, "Fuck, I’ll give you my sodding revisions if you keep doing that." He thought this would be the end of it, she'd give it up and leave. But she was moaning beneath him and asking for him to take her to bed and now Severus didn't think he could stop. Maybe this wouldn't happen again, but he was going to make it worth it if he had to live in the castle with her afterwards. 

He used a knee to spread her legs and wrapped an arm around her middle. "I'd love to see you try..." he growled, leaning in close and putting a bit of pressure between her legs. "Without your wand," he added gruffly in her ear before nibbling gently. "Or I could take you right here..." Severus put more pressure between her legs, grinding his hips for good measure. He groaned, his cock was aching for release. "I could fuck you right here." His desk was cluttered with parchment and books but he'd fuck her there, on top of it all.

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione's heart went pitter-patter when he mentioned giving her the notes. _Why not both?_ was quickly becoming a reality! But her hand twitched ready to draw her wand and make good on her threat. He must have known that's what she had in mind when he denied her that tool.

And then he was grinding and groping and moaning and groaning, and she responded with the same enthusiasm. "Oh, Severusss..." She craned her neck around to look at him. His own eyes were roaming her body along with his hands, so it was a good chance to size up the situation.

She twisted her ankle just so, leaned hard against the desk, and _pivoted._

Hermione didn't like thinking about it, but she had been disarmed often enough that the first thing she did when the war was over was sign up for some muggle self defense classes. He was bigger than her, and stronger, and she couldn't knock him down. Didn't want to. But she could gain a more advantageous position. In the space of two seconds, she had pushed him off-balance just enough to turn around and face him.

Now she could reach to touch him back, and she grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss.

Caboose

Severus fell into her, his hands going to her hair. He kissed her back hard, impressed at her move. He'd lost his control, but he could care less when their bodies were finally pressed close together. He moaned into her mouth, threading his fingers through her hair and tugging. He wanted her now, more than anything. 

His hands roamed her body as he broke the kiss to nibble at her neck. He worked a hand up her shirt, kneading her breast softly. How he’d denied himself the pleasure of Hermione Granger was beyond him.

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione tipped her head back and moaned again. She released his shirt to reach for her own blouse, pulling up from the bottom hem. He pulled back from her just long enough to clear the garment, and she tossed it aside, unsure where it would land. He was already kissing her again, trailing down her neck, and she put one hand on his shoulder, idly tugging at his shirt while the other hand combed through his hair.

"Yes," she panted. "Yes. More."

Caboose

Severus was quick to take his own shirt off, tossing it aside to be dealt with later. He took a moment to look at her, and fuck, she looked perfectly fuckable right now. "Hermione... fuck, I need you," he murmured, going back in for a rough kiss as he tugged at her pants. 

Severus finally got them down around her ankles and immediately went for her knickers. "Off, now," he growled between kisses. "On the desk or I’m taking you to bed."

jalapenoeyepopper

_He needs me!_

A rush of pleasure filled Hermione's body, mind, and heart. He might have only meant physically, but the effect of those words was undeniable.

She reached behind her, putting both hands on the desk and hopping up. She spread her legs wide and tugged on his belt to pull him close again. Pressing her lips to his, she drew her wand and vanished all their clothes.

Caboose

Severus let her pull him closer then kissed her back. She was a bloody fantastic lover and he hadn’t even been inside her yet. And then she vanished their clothes as she kissed him, and it made him groan loudly. He broke away from her and took himself into his hand, pumping a few times. He intended to fuck her into oblivion at this point. He pressed at her entrance, teasing her clit before he slowly pushing himself inside. His hands went under her thighs and he let out a shuddering breath, "Mmm," he groaned.

He pulled her legs around him. "Lay back," he gasped as he attempted to find a pace. 

The desk rattled under them and a book fell to the floor. He ignored it and braced a hand next to her head and the other went up to palm her breast and roam her now-naked body. "You're absolutely beautiful.” He panted above her as he finally found a pace and snapped hard into her. He watched her beneath him, her hair spread like a halo around her head.

jalapenoeyepopper

His kisses were hot and demanding, and she swallowed his moans like she'd been starving for them.

When he finally put the tip of his cock against her, she gasped and trembled. If he kept playing at her clit she'd come in before he even got inside. She wanted him inside.

As if he read her mind (Maybe he did? She didn't know. Didn't care at the this point.), he pushed inside, maddeningly slowly, and it took all her restraint to hold still and just feel.

Then he had her lay back, and the angle was amazing. She felt so full.

When he called her beautiful, she moaned loudly and reached for her clit. She was so close.

Caboose

Severus loved the sounds she made and he couldn’t help but moan himself as he fucked fucked her hard into his desk. At this point, he’d lost half the papers and he’s pretty sure the stack of third year essays are now scattered across the room. It felt fucking amazing to see his room in such disarray, buried deep inside her. 

He snapped hard into her, getting closer and closer to his climax but he didn’t want this to end. "Her-her-mi-" he stuttered. His eyes closed and he leaned back, pulling her into him.

jalapenoeyepopper

Watching his face was fascinating. That poker face he showed the world was gone, and she saw every stroke of his hips reflected in the crease of his brow, every squeeze of his hands reflected in the slow blinks of his eyes, every panting breath of hers puffing between his own lips.

When he pulled her upright, she went "Eep!" at the sensation of the new angle, grinding the top of his shaft hard against her clit as he pulled and pushed.

She wrapped her arms around him, and they each buried their face in the other's hair, moaning in each other's ears. "Oh, Severus, oh, gods yes, I'm coming--"

Her eyes squeezed shut, and yet she saw stars. Her toes curled and her body shook. He held her tighter, and she felt so wanted, so desirable. Her muscles pulsed around him, and she moaned long and loud, one last time.

Caboose

The way she looked under him was so mesmerizing; he never knew how wonderful and beautiful the young witch he had wrapped in his arms was. She was adorable, the way she squealed when he'd lifted her up onto his cock. His hips stuttered as he reached closer and closer to his own release. "Fuck yes, yes Hermione, come for me, love, come for me." He gasped into her hair. Her orgasm triggered his own as she squeezed around his cock.

They both stayed for a moment in each other's arms, breathing heavily and still buried in each other's hair. He was the first to pull back to stare into her eyes, breathing heavily. It was like seeing her in a new light, and he knew he was hooked.

_Completely fucked_

He let her down silently and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He looked around the room, sighing at all the parchment and books that littered his floor, then he laughed. "I meant what I said, all of it." He looked back at the witch leaning against the desk, curls tangled, lips bruised, and looking completely satisfied. "You win, Hermione." His hands pressed softly to her side as he passed, deciding that he could clean up tomorrow. "The revisions are... somewhere over there." He gestured vaguely at the floor and winked at her. "Come to bed when you’re finished."


	2. The Answer is Yes

###  **_The Answer Is Yes_** , more slightly spicy role play with Jal as Hermione and Caboose as Severus

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione was a little dazed. They had just shagged on his desk, and he had totally given her everything she wanted. The hot sex, the notes, even an invitation to his bed.

Did she want that?

He called her beautiful. He called her _love._ It was during an intense passionate moment, but he had done it, and afterward, he said he meant it all.

Did she want that, too?

She had always respected him. Once she was on staff at Hogwarts she hoped they could at least be amicable colleagues or even friends of sorts. She hadn't expected the explosive result when she finally got some time alone with him. Her brashness got ahead of her braininess, and now she needed a chance to think it over.

Quite thankful that he had retreated to the bedroom, Hermione gathered her wits, transfigured her discarded white blouse into a sheer silk dressing gown, and started to tidy things up. She smirked to herself. They had really made a mess. And she already wanted to do it again.

Once the parchments and books were all back on the desk, Hermione eyed the chair, and then the clock. It was only ten. She sat down and conjured a pad of sticky notes. Severus might be willing to deface a book, but she wouldn't even dream of taking her quill directly to his notes or books. She spent the next hour using these completely safe and removable marking aids, selecting passages she wanted to review again when she was more alert and less distracted.

Finally, she got up, had a stretch, and stepped over to the bedroom.

Caboose

Severus had retreated to his bedroom, but he was far from sleep. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he stared at his personal bookshelf on the wall across from him. When he and Hermione had parted ways, he was feeling completely sated and maybe still a little lust fueled. He’d left his common area feeling tired and happy, and now that he was in his bedroom, he was anything but. 

Scrubbing a hand across his face, Severus groaned. This was a poor choice, a lapse in judgement really. Hermione Granger was never in his line of sight for anything other than casual irritation. Sure, he’d found her more attractive than he ever had, though she’d been his student for many years and he did not make a habit of lusting after his students. 

But she wasn’t anymore. She was a grown woman, the librarian for fucks sake! Severus grimaced. He'd fucked the school librarian, on his desk, over his students parchments and his own books. Very hot, he had to admit, but still cringeworthy. He only hoped she'd found the papers to his curriculum and tidied up a bit. 

Hermione Granger. _So this is...new._ He smirked. She'd gotten exactly what she wanted, his cock and his notes. He wondered if she'd be back for more or if she'd take the notes and leave. Severus wasn't sure which one he preferred. 

He finally crawled under the covers, pulling them loosely over himself. He closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to come, but then, the door quietly clicked open. "So it seems you've decided to stay," he drawled into the dark.

jalapenoeyepopper

Though Hermione's instinct was to bite back with a _Well-spotted_ or some such cheek, she held it in. Sarcasm was his domain, and if he was stating the obvious, maybe he wasn't as happy to see her in his doorway as she'd hoped.

Did he already regret what happened? Unlikely, or he would have simply thrown her out with a sneer. She hated this guessing game.

She wished she could see his face. It was dark in the bedroom, and she didn't know the lay of the land, so that was as good excuse as any to draw her wand and cast a _lumos_ so she could at least watch her feet. She was already here, by his invitation, and she was going to get into that bed.

His face was an impassive mask, just like the old days, really. It panged Hermione's heart to see him so guarded once again. An image of his face during their frantic coupling floated to the front of her mind's eye, and she smiled.

Stepping toward the bed, and then standing over him as he lay under the covers, she said, "If you want me to go, I will. But I don't think either of us really wants that."

Caboose

Severus watched her make her way into the room. She’d transfigured her clothes into a dressing gown. He couldn't see it at first, but when she cast the _Lumos_ , he noticed the sheer material. 

He had nearly intended to send her away when she approached him. But how could he send her away, when she was standing at his bed, looking down at him, with that Gryffindor confidence? 

Severus paused for a moment, taking her in the dark. He did want to send her away, but he still had the urge to reach out and pull her into him. It had only taken a moment for him to decide. "Give me your wand," he said in a low, seductive voice.

When she handed it to him, he ended the _Lumos_. Severus let her wand roll from his fingers to the floor as he grabbed her waist and pulled her into the bed in a fluid motion.

jalapenoeyepopper

"Eep!" she squeaked, losing her footing and tumbling onto him. There was a mad scramble as he pulled back the covers to let her in, and she peeled away the flowing silk, dropping it over the edge of the bed. Letting out a giddy giggle, she scooted up next to him and reached out to touch his face, hooking one ankle over his leg and pulling him close.

Limbs tangled, he kissed her, and it was so much more gentle than their hasty, greedy face-sucking earlier. Everything about this moment was just as intense but so much more sensual. The darkness of the room, the softness of the sheets, the warmth he had collected under the covers.

Hermione sighed with contentment.

As they took their time exploring their respective skills at kissing, she felt his hands wander, ghosting over her breasts and then groping her arse. She winced, and he paused. "Severus," she gasped, breaking away from his delicious lips. "I think my bum is a bit sore from the action _on_ the desk and then a little too much time sitting _at_ the desk." She could feel a blush rise in her cheeks and hoped it was too dark for him to see. "I really want to go again, but I'm smarting, and dead tired, to boot. Can we... wait a day?"

Caboose

Severus enjoyed kissing her, relishing her body against his. Everything was so intense and he found himself losing himself in her kisses. He ran his fingers down the length of her body, exploring the places he never had during their earlier encounter. 

He'd just squeezed her arse, and as she gasped, he felt his cock twitch in a response. And he paused. He wanted her again, but despite his lust filled situation, he couldn't justify it. He sighed softly and pulled her closer to kiss her softly. He hated to admit it, but he was tired himself. And of course, they both had work tomorrow. 

"Of course, love," he murmured softly, yawning in the process. He pulled her down to him. He knew they'd have a lot to deal with tomorrow, but he would rather sleep now with the beautiful witch wrapped around him and leave their situation for morning.

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione hadn't realized how nervous she was about the possibility that he'd throw her out or push too far. When he relaxed and agreed and called her _love_ again, she knew she was hooked for good. She expected him to still be a snarky bastard in the morning, but she'd forgive a lot of his rough edges if this sweetness is what she could come home to at night after a hard day.

Sighing again, Hermione drifted to sleep.

Caboose

Severus slept a full night, never waking once as he usually did. Waking up rested, he opened his eyes and rolled to his side, preparing to get up to start his day. Hermione was still there. And still unclothed. In his bed. He closed his eyes again, letting out a breath through his nose. 

It wasn’t that he'd forgotten what had happened, but had simply hoped she'd left sometime in the middle of the night to sneak back to her own rooms. Now there was the awkward situation presented before him to get her out of his bed. 

_What have I done?_ He rubbed at his eye, rolling onto his back. _How could I let myself lose control like that...fuck, and the revisions. She got what she bloody wanted, of course._

He realized then that even kicking her from his rooms would do not one bit of good, seeing they now were colleagues who had a one night shag and there was no way to avoid each other completely. 

"Fuck," he hissed out loud as she stirred beside him.

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione slept soundly. The bed was so cozy. She woke without opening her eyes and tilted her toes down, starting to stretch.

That's when she heard him hiss, and all she could do was smile. Normally she wasn't a morning person, either, but today she would no doubt be glowing.

"Mmm," she murmured, stretching a little more and opening her eyes to look at him with a bright smile. "Yes, we did. And it was _fantastic."_

Caboose

Severus refused to open his eyes to look at her. He knew she would be positive this morning - in fact, he was sure she would do so only to irritate him. "Unfortunately it was," he grumbled lowly. 

It was fantastic. He doubted he would get the picture of her under him as he fucked her over his desk out of his mind. But now, he just wanted her out of his bed. "Don’t you have a library to open?" He sneered, opening his eyes a crack and staring at her.

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione had just been reaching out to Severus when he opened his mouth again. _Unfortunately?_ What the bloody hell did _that_ mean? She snatched her hand back and frowned as he sneered and glared.

She had clearly overstayed her welcome. Fine. She could give him a little space. Not like they wouldn't see each other ever again. They both lived here ten months of the year. Hermione sniffed loudly and rolled away, reaching automatically for her wand at the bedside table.

And coming up short.

Cheeks burning in shame, she dropped naked on the floor and searched for her wand. It was an excruciating two minutes, and she refused to look at him when she finally grasped vinewood firmly and summoned the sheer dressing gown. She shook her head. Can't walk back to my rooms like that! Soon the garment resembled a proper robe, and she turned back to Severus.

He had his eyes shut again, apparently as determined as she was to avoid eye contact. That suited her purpose well enough. Lowering her voice to the best tease she could manage, she purred, "See you later, _love,"_ and then turned on her heel to escape.

She made haste. A second transfiguration wouldn't hold on an article of clothing for very long, and the last thing she needed after this awkward moment was another one in public.

Caboose

Severus gave half a smirk when she snatched back her hand. Did she really think he would suddenly be affectionate with her? Perhaps he was being cruel, but she did spend a lot of time stalking him down for his revisions. And she'd gotten them. 

He watched her cheeks redden as she realized her wand was somewhere under his bed and snorted with a small laugh. She clearly wasn't so confident anymore. He watched her crawl around the floor, naked, and tried to stop the dirty thoughts that creeped into his mind. He rolled back over and closed his eyes, willing his thoughts and his arousal to go away. "Yes, _my dear,"_ Severus said dryly, "I anxiously await your return. Please, do enjoy your walk of shame, Granger."

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione was lucky. It was still dark outside, too early for students to really be up and about. And the dungeons were too chilly to be fuming about the way he treated her. And she _did_ have a job to do today.

But first, breakfast.

After a nice long bath and freshening up, she was late. No need to prolong the agony. The trouble with being late, however, was fewer choices of where to sit. This morning, it was either at the very end of the table between Trelawny and Filch (no, thanks!) or right in the middle between the Headmistress and the Potions Master.

Gods damn it all.

Caboose

Severus stayed in bed a few minutes after she'd left before finally dragging himself out of bed for a shower. He was in no mood today for disappointed one night stands. He was...conflicted, to say the least. He enjoyed himself, more so than he imagined he would. Severus had never thought about Hermione in that way but now he couldn't stop thinking about her under him. In all honesty, Severus just wanted to forget it all. They'd never work in a relationship anyway, so he didn't know why she seemed to be hoping so. 

He'd gotten to breakfast before her, thankfully, and sat down next to Professor Sprout. He kept to himself, glaring at his plate as he ate his breakfast. He was not looking forward to having to see his bed partner today.

Then she slid in next to him and he mentally cursed himself. Severus moved his arm away leaning closer to the head of Hufflepuff. Why did he have to fuck her?

jalapenoeyepopper

McGonagall greeted her warmly, and Hermione responded in kind, allowing her gaze to drift up to the enchanted ceiling, showing off the pink fluffy clouds of the early morning. "Lovely day, don't you think Minerva?"

They chatted over their meal, but Hermione was all too aware of the man at her other side. He was obviously sour, but that was pretty normal. They had sat close enough during meals in the past that she knew he was _not_ to be spoken to before he had food and at least a whole cup of tea.

She, too, was revived and enlivened by her sustenance, and apparently much more quickly than he. She snuck a look at his scowling face and offered him a tight smile before turning back to Minerva.

Caboose

Severus savored his tea, letting the warm liquid wash over him and wake him up. She was talking to Minerva next to him, making a good attempt at ignoring him. This was exactly how he liked it. 

He tried to relax, but he could only hear everything said between the two women next to him. He sighed, awkwardly leaning away from her. It wasn't until Pomona was asking if there was a reason he was so close that he realized how far he moved over. He simply scowled at the older women and she gave him a forgiving smile, but he was forced to retreat back to his original spot. 

When she gave him a tight smile, he stared daggers at the young woman, tightening his grip on the mug in his hand. She'd already turned away, but he knew she was pretending not to notice. Severus downed the last of his tea, setting the mug down hard on the table and pushed his chair back with a loud screech. He grumbled under his breath, sweeping dramatically down from the head table and out of the great hall, robes billowing behind him.

jalapenoeyepopper

It was almost a relief that he bailed out first. Hermione sighed, relaxing just a bit, but she started counting in her head. Five minutes. Then she could go, too, without it looking like they were having a tiff.

_One, two, three..._

Minerva was still talking, and Hermione realized she needed something. Waiting politely for an opening, she continued to count. _...Forty-five, forty-six..._ "Minerva, I am so sorry, I nearly forgot. Could you send the book we discussed to the library? I think I need it in my possession, after all."

Minerva gave her a funny look, as if she was going to ask about the change in plan. Hermione squirmed in her seat, feeling like a first-year again until Minerva simply agreed.

Thank the gods! That would be a good excuse to show up at Severus' door again tonight, even if he was prickly all day.

_... Two ninety-nine, three hundred! Finally!_

With hardly even a "Good-bye!" Hermione took her leave.

Caboose

Severus spent his morning in the dungeon, with his lower level potions students. He was harder on his students than usual, but it was hard to keep his attitude in check when they were constantly making stupid, avoidable mistakes. It was this reason he would much rather work with the older students. 

After kicking a second year out of class for nearly blowing up the lab and giving an angry lecture to his third years on respect of potions equipment, Severus had no patience left. When lunch came, Severus strode purposefully throughout the castle, sneering at anyone in his path. Students had parted ways, as Professor Snape let his robes make the situation all that much more dramatic. He'd broken up pairs of students snogging against the walls and students who were generally annoying him with simply a flick of his wand without even a glance their way. by the time he got to the doors of the great hall, the students were well aware that Snape was in a mood today and was not to be messed with. 

He took his spot in the dining hall and leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed glaring out into the sea of faces. _She_ entered then, that smile on her face and it made him angrier. She was the source of his sour mood and he was over it. 

He stared her down, eyes following her all the way up the aisle and right into the seat next to him. Severus gave an audible sigh. "You just can't leave me be, can you?"

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione had a terrible morning. The Fawley children were causing a ruckus in the stacks bright and early. Sophie Roper had damaged a book, and Hermione had to spend far too long looking up the original purchase order to acquire another. Fifty galleons, goodness, that would take a chunk out of her budget. And then, to top it all off, one of the little quidditch-mad monsters barreled past her while she was turning, and the boy knocked her down on her still-sore bum.

She rubbed the tender spot as she walked to the Great Hall for lunch, and she couldn't help smiling about the reason it was extra-sore today.

That reason was at the table before she arrived, again. She was determined to have a better meal this time. Slipping into the chair next to him, she said, "Why Professor Snape, I do not know what you could mean."

Then she turned to Minerva again, asking how the curriculum updates were going across other subjects. She had all her wits about her now, not like at breakfast where she was just trying to keep her head on straight.

She was even ready to play a little game. As she reached for the salad bowl to serve her own plate, she shifted into position. As she lifted the fork with the first bite to her lips, she tucked the left toe of her plain black pumps just behind the heel of Severus' right boot.

And then she slowly, carefully, lifted her foot.

Caboose

“You know exactly what I mean.” He growled, turning away from her. He was not in the mood and his patience had worn down to hardly nothing. And there she was, smiling and grinning at him. _Fucking tease._

He filled his plate, though he hardly had an appetite and refused to look at the librarian. 

She reached over him and he sucked in a breath. Must she ruin his lunch as well? He had just taken a bite when he felt her foot press against his boot. He glared out of the corner of his eyes and her foot made its way up his leg. He sucked in another breath. _Was she...trying to start something? Here, at the table?_

He adjusted his foot hoping to deter her, but ended up giving her better access instead. He didn’t say anything, but let her keep it up, curious to see how far she’d go

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione saw the wee panic that tinged the edge of his glare as he turned his heel. She wasn't looking at him, but rather grinned madly at her plate, stabbing another bite. He had only made it easier to press the arch of her foot against the inner side of his leg, and she dragged her foot up another few inches before slowly sending it back to the floor.

She really had learned to be patient, and she gave him about five minutes to think she had not intended to follow through.

Then she did it again.

Caboose

Severus froze. He saw her grin out of the corner of his eye and it was clear that she knew exactly what she was doing and how to get what she wanted. She could do whatever she wanted to tease him, but that didn’t mean he had to play along. She pressed her foot along his leg again, and he snuck a glance at the girl and gave her a scowl. 

Oh, but maybe he did. He kept his eyes locked on hers as she made her descent down his leg, and caught her foot between his. Severus prodded at the heel of her pump until it slipped off her foot and gave her a smirk before turning back to his plate. Severus knew he was playing a dangerous game, but he was confident he’d win.

jalapenoeyepopper

Clever bastard thought he had tripped her up good, didn't he?

Hermione smirked and pressed her extremity against him one more time, finding it much easier to mold her unshod foot against his ankle, carefully tracing the bones up his shin with her big toe. Remembering the way he fondled her hair last night, she gave it a flip as she flashed him a smile, withdrawing her foot and swiftly popping it back into her shoe. Then she set down her fork, dabbed her face with a napkin, and nodded her farewell before flouncing off to resume her duties.

Hermione was in a happy, floaty place for the rest of the day. The morning had been plenty awkward, but she was getting her groove back. The afternoon in the library was blissfully quiet. Student patrons dwindled as Friday wore on, and Hermione decided she would shut down the library early. Minerva sent the book, so when the last student left the stacks by four o'clock, Hermione took the book, locked up, and went to her rooms to get ready.

She normally wore sensible pale blue robes, a white blouse, and trousers. Climbing up ladders to reach the top shelves was dangerous, and the last things she wanted to do were fall or expose herself to a student. After indulging in a bath, Hermione put on a pale blue dress robe instead, and stockings transfigured to match. She was too practical for any kind of sexy shoes, and stuck to the same pair of sensible pumps she had teased him with at lunch.

She spent a little too much time fussing at the mirror, and she briefly panicked when she looked at the clock. By the time she would get there, she'd only have about ten or fifteen minutes to make an impression.

Hermione took a deep breath, checked the mirror one last time, and went to the Great Hall for one more tease.

Caboose

Severus had done exactly the opposite of what he should have done. He really should have just kicked her in the shin, but his mind told him otherwise. He sat completely still in his chair while she ran her foot over his leg, cursing himself for letting himself fall for her tricks when he only wanted to avoid her. 

Severus didn't hate the witch, of course he didn't. But she was irritating and a know-it-all, all while being the perkiest, friendliest staff in the castle. Students loved her, staff adored her; they always had. Severus was dark, grumpy, and quiet. Students mostly feared him and the staff enjoyed his company though he was sure many of them simply tolerated him. 

The war changed him, really. Perhaps he still scared the shit out of his students, but less so than he ever did before. In fact, it was mostly when he was in a mood did old, sour Severus really made an appearance. He prized his 6th and 7th years, and he merely tolerated his lower level classes. How Hermione Granger thought she and Severus Snape could ever be anything more than colleagues who'd fucked once, was beyond him. 

He wasn't timid or nervous, he was simply stating a fact. He was much more confident than he had been before, because now he really did have a whole life ahead of him. But he'd never saw himself marrying. Wizards like him did not attract such young, vibrant witches. But apparently, he had attracted one himself. 

The rest of the day went smoothly, as his higher level classes were taught in the afternoon. In fact, Severus would say his mood greatly improved after seeing the progress they’ve made. One student had even thanked him and smiled at him...something Severus wasn't used to seeing until after the war. He spent his afternoon after classes doing some grading; his 6th years of course lest he sour his good mood. When he finally looked up from his work, he realized it was time for dinner. Severus gathered his papers and tucked away his lesson plan book in his robes, intending to work as he ate. He was already starting his meal, his curriculum book laid open next to him, when Hermione slid in next to him...again.

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione was fairly certain that Minerva was catching on to something. The woman could raise an eyebrow worthy of Severus, and she did, as Hermione approached the High Table. But that wasn't her concern right now. Hermione's concern was the way Severus had brought work to the table.

He had never done that before. If he had, she would have simply snooped over his shoulder to get her first peek at his revisions. She must have really gotten under his skin today, for him to bring this kind of barrier. The ambition of the scholar. She understood it, respected it, and that he employed it to avoid her in this moment really took her aback. Yesterday she had been so proud of the way she did _not_ corner him at meals where he could not escape. Merlin, what had she done?

Minerva greeted her warmly as always, but Hermione only gave her a brief nod, eyes glued to the man she'd been obsessing over. Yes, she was obsessed, wasn't she? The curriculum updates justified her interest right up until she started outright flirting with him yesterday. Even now, she couldn't look away from him, just hoping he'd lift his gaze so she could smile for him.

Would she be able to stop at a smile? Or would she take it too far, again?

As she mechanically ate what she would later assume was _delicious_ roasted chicken, Hermione felt a little silly about the way she had primped, all for ten minutes of doubt. She could feel her posture curling in on itself, and she slowly pulled her hair forward over her shoulders, hiding the cleavage she had intended to display with this choice of dress.

Caboose

Bent over his book and his plate, Severus ate slowly with one hand and wrote with the other. He’d intended on working through dinner, actively avoiding his neighbor and hoping she’d take a hint. If he did not busy himself with something, she would have her chance. Severus knew that if he did not distract himself, he would not make smart decisions once again. Besides, he was going to get behind if he did not finish this section of curriculum. 

He did not see when she came in, he only felt her robes caress his side as she sat down. He worked quietly beside her, pausing only to take a bite. Then Severus realized that she was quiet. Minerva and Hermione had been speaking at both breakfast and lunch, but now, Minerva was speaking to another staff on her other side. He could practically feel her staring at him and he sighed. She wasn't going to give up, was she? He glanced over at the young woman briefly and turned his eyes back to his work. He did a double take. _No...was she...what is she wearing?_

His head snapped up quicker than he intended. She was indeed not dressed in her normal robes. Her head was down, she must not have been staring, and she looked...almost embarrassed. What happened to her courage? 

Hermione’s hair was in the way, but fuck, she was such a tease. She took it to the next level, with that dress...She was clearly trying to show off for him. 

Severus scowled and looked away. He snapped his book closed and gathered his papers. She was clearly back on trying to seduce him and he knew he would get no more work done. If he stayed any longer, he would surely be screwed and his plan to avoid here was out the window. If he left...she’d known she got to him, and he couldn’t let her know that. So he stayed, he kept his eyes forward, trying not to look at her, but he couldn’t help glancing her way.

jalapenoeyepopper

The minutes ticked slowly by, lost in her own thoughts that were quickly becoming fantasies. Hermione knew how much she hated being interrupted while she worked, but the longer it dragged on the more she noticed him sneaking glances at her, and she couldn't help thinking of the way he looked at her last night, right after coming inside her. Intense, passionate, and then leaning in to drop a chaste little kiss on her forehead...

Now, she found herself admiring his hands. Their little fling last night had been the first time he really touched her, and her mouth went dry thinking about having his hands on her again. Long fingers gripped his quill tightly, and he wrote fast, as though the ideas outpaced his ability to put them to parchment. They probably did. His other hand managed his fork with elegant grace, and Hermione wondered if he was ambidextrous. That would certainly be a valuable skill at the cauldron.

And in the bedroom.

Then dinner was wrapping. People were getting up and leaving. When he collected his materials and snuck the next glance, their eyes met, and she got her chance to offer a smile.

Caboose

Severus knew she was watching him. Of course, he knew that because he could see her out of the corner of his eye. He finished his meal, watching students prepare to leave the great hall, a few still lingering at the tables with their dessert. Severus watched her carefully; she was practically drooling over him. 

He was sure this wasn't a good idea. She kept trying to seduce him like he would sleep with her again when he could think of multiple reasons not to. She was his colleague for one - how unprofessional - and a former student of his. Perhaps that wouldn't bother him as much if he was not significantly older than her - what would Minerva think of him? 

She'd get attached. She already had and Severus couldn't handle that. They were so different, how would they ever stay in this situation longer than a few months before hexing each other? 

_You’ll be the one getting attached, don’t try to lie to yourself._ He growled lowly in frustration, and he knew she heard him. 

She smiled at him. He sighed deeply. So she was still doing this...he wanted her, of course he did. She was bloody gorgeous, and, while slightly irritating, she was smart and kind. He hated and loved all of that at the same time. His former insufferable know-it-all became the object of his desires. 

He dropped his hand down under the table. He shouldn't do this, but it was getting harder to avoid her and he wasn't sure if he could. He didn't look at her while he lay his hand on her knee, then slid it slowly up her thigh, barely brushing his fingers against her knickers. He held them there, trying to look innocent as dinner was ending.

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione was looking up, saying good-bye to Minerva, when she felt him touch her under the table.

It was only her knee, but she was suddenly on fire and hyper-aware of the man just outside of her vision.

Minerva's face turned down, but she didn't say anything other than the farewell already on the tip of her tongue, and soon enough she was gone. Thank the gods!

Hermione continued looking away as the hand on her knee drifted up her thigh. This was a delightful turn of events, really, but she'd rather be somewhere more private. His fingers lingered at her crotch, and she needed to make a decision fast, or else she'd pull him under the table and do him right here.

Everyone was leaving. Maybe no one would notice.

She turned to him, looked him right in the eye, and whispered, "My place or yours?"

Caboose

Clearly Severus was winning this game. She wouldn't look at him, even when he challenged her with a look of his own. He kept his hand there, teasing her softly with his fingers before Minerva disappeared from beside her. She still didn't acknowledge him. This was completely against anything he would normally do - he never was into PDA. Hermione wanted to try her attempt at seduction, but Severus wasn't sure she was prepared for him to retaliate himself. He wasn't playing to get her to shag him again; He was playing to gain the upper hand. 

She finally turned to him and he kept his face impassive. She was asking him that question, the same one she asked last night. He shook his head once, scowling at her. She'd spent all day trying to get into his pants. He wasn't giving in that easily, especially when she thought she was in charge. 

In one fluid movement, Severus pressed his hand fully against her, roughly dragging his hand upwards before losing contact completely and stood up. He grabbed his book and paused only enough to raise an eyebrow at her, as if to say, _I win._ He made sure to make his exit dramatic, for good measure, and stalked away from the table.

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione watched his robes billow as he walked away, and she grinned. She knew what was under those robes, and she was suddenly rather more optimistic that she'd see it again. But her skin was aflame and her knickers were soaked, and she needed to cool down and get a grip before she chased him. She glared at the pumpkin juice and conjured water instead, casting a chilling charm before downing the whole goblet.

Much better.

This was getting to be quite fun, this tense little tease game with each other. But she had a bad feeling about pushing him too far. She had a bad feeling about the book she still had in her possession, that rightfully belonged in his. She left it in her room through dinner, so even though she desperately wanted to follow Severus immediately, she went the other way and collected the item in question.

Holding his copy of "Uncommon Variants of Healing Potions" as she made her way to the dungeons gave Hermione an odd sense of deja vu. It kept getting worse, arriving at the door, knocking, and then waiting for him to open it. He was _exactly_ the same, right down to the discarded robes and rolled up sleeves. Hermione clutched the book to her chest with both arms. "Hello, Severus," she said softly, managing not to squeak this time.

Caboose

Severus had stalked to his rooms without saying another word to anyone. He was still in a fairly decent mood, despite the events at dinner. What was she thinking, dressing like that? She was blatantly flirting now, right under everyone's noses. 

He couldn't shag her again. Definitely not. This was going to get out of control very fast and where would that leave them? She had been a handful of frustration since the day he met her. He should feel lucky to have her lusting after him and he knew it. But Severus was fairly certain that her excitement would wear off eventually. 

She knocked on the door. Severus hesitated; he knew she was there for a shag. It was his own fault he'd gotten her worked up in the great hall. "Hermione Granger...come to grace me with her presence. And right on time," he drawled, making a show of looking back at his clock. She looked a bit more confident this time and she was clutching a book in her hands...again. Of course she was.

Severus took her in for a moment. There really was no harm in shagging her again. Especially since she'd been asking for it all day. The same concerns from before were in the back of his mind, but still. Hermione was standing in his doorway, her cleavage on display for him. There was no saying they had to continue this. Severus knew it wouldn't last anyway so why not have a little fun?

Severus plucked the book out of her hand, making a show of glaring at her through his lashes as he studied the book. "This is mine. How did I know you would be a part of this," he sneered. He tossed the book aside and roughly grabbed her wrist to drag her inside. The door shut with a flick of his wand and then he was pushing her against it.

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione had a big apology ready. She had expected him to be furious about the book. She would have been, in his shoes. But he was only barely sneering, and the rough treatment of his own book shocked her. But she didn't have time to protest the mishandling of such a precious item, for he pulled her over the threshold and shoved against the magically shut door.

"I'm sorry," she gasped, and then his mouth came down on hers, and it was a lot more difficult to speak. Between hasty, hungry kisses, she snaked her arms around his neck and said, "If I'd known...I would never...have deceived you..."

Caboose

Severus devoured her mouth and his hands skimmed down her body, touching everything he could. She was gasping and moaning into his mouth and her hands were already around his neck. It was amazing and couldn’t help his hands finding the hem of her dress and sliding roughly up her thighs. 

"Deceived?" He growled before giving Hermione another bruising kiss. Severus worked his knee between her legs and pressed harder against her. "You think...you can steal my book…" He finally broke away to kiss down her neck, biting softly at her skin. "Seduce me..." He bit harder at the skin near her shoulder. Severus was sure he would leave a mark and he hoped it stayed. 

"Until I _fuck_ you..." He let out a groan of his own as he rutted against her leg and pressed harder against her. It wouldn't be long before she would be begging for him to be inside her. "So hard you can't walk -" He gasped and kissed and sucked his way back up her neck. "Simply for my Potions curriculum." He smirked against her skin, nipping at her ear. "And yet...you can't seem to stay away."

jalapenoeyepopper

Hard wood at her back and, well, _hard wood_ at her front, Hermione reveled in all the sensations. The kisses were hard, his grip was hard, and his wit had just as much bite as his teeth. Everything about this man was hard angles and intense pressure.

And she just wanted to rub her soft body all over him.

"Right," she gasped again. "Right, I didn't know - ah, easy on my ear!"

He pulled back just enough to smirk at her. She saw his eyes drift to the blooming bruise of a hickey where her neck and shoulder met.

She rolled her eyes. "Severus, I do want the curriculum. Later, I hope I'll get another hour between bedroom time and bedtime to study." Her hands were still on his neck, and she pulled him back against her. "So, yes, I want that. But I want you, too." She pressed a softer kiss to his lips, full of longing and promise, and then nuzzled his cheek to whisper in his ear, "And I really am sorry for the feeble book scheme."

Caboose

Severus watched her, his hands still caressing the back of her thighs. Gods, she could talk...but she at least had something to say. She was planning on studying his notes again...and he'd be damned if she thought she would take them with her. Severus was certain she'd already figured out how important his library and notes were. 

He glanced at the book on the floor and he frowned at his carelessness. She was pulling him back into her and he didn't have time to wonder about the state of his book with the way she was looking at him. 

Severus had women look at him with disdain or with lust. Even a few who looked to him for knowledge. But Hermione, she was looking at him with admiration, as if she wanted him for more than his mind, and more than sex. She wanted him. 

Wasn't this what he was scared of? Hermione getting attached then dropping him when she grew tired of fucking him? Or perhaps, rather he did not want to grow attached to such a young and attractive woman, only for her to fall for someone else? He was toeing a dangerous line here. 

When she kissed him, he kissed her back and let his hands slide up her backside. This was strangely intimate and Severus couldn't complain. Not when he was pressed against her like this. 

"I did not see through your ruse from the beginning." He sniffed, though he was only being cheeky now. "I suggest that next time you want a good shag, do not steal from my personal library." He raised an eyebrow. Severus brought his arms further up her body, letting the hem of her dress fall to her thighs again. Now he felt in control again, and he smiled. He pinned her to the door, his arms skimming up her clothed breasts. He felt her breath deeply against him and he kissed her slowly. "Or perhaps -" His hands gently caressed the skin above her cleavage. “Try not to tantalize me during dinner.” He caught her eye for a moment before he smoothly unhooked her arms from around his neck and pinned them to the door next to her head.

"Is this what you intended?" he asked lowly.

jalapenoeyepopper

Gods, he didn't say much, but when he did, she could listen to that voice forever.

Forever?

Pinned to the door, blood pumping, breath panting, she managed to spare a thought for the long-term. Could this explosive chemistry possibly last?

He had pinned her by the hands, fingers lacing with hers. Those hands she had admired at dinner. She mimicked, "Try not... try not..." Then she grinned. "So what should I do to get a good shag? Because I may not have _intended_ it yesterday, but today my efforts seem to be working..."

Caboose

She wasn't wrong. Hermione's efforts had driven him wild just as she'd intended. Severus could not deny that she was successful at getting back in his bed...or against the door in this case. She was attractive of course, but he had tried to keep those feelings at bay, lest someone become attached. 

This was passion Severus hadn't felt in a long time, if ever. Would it always be this way? How long would this last before they were parting ways for good, someone's heart in pieces? Severus wanted to tell himself that it wouldn't be him...but he wasn't so sure that was true.

He pressed his knee harder between her legs, simpering down at her as he did so. The resulting moan made it near impossible not to rip all her clothes off and take her right there.

But perhaps he would. "Anytime you dress like this..." he released his right hand from hers, trailing it down her body. His hand hovered just over her breast for a moment, before he was kneading her softly. "Only for me..." He leaned in to kiss her neck, dropping his hand down to her waist. Severus was nearly trembling with desire. If tonight was anything like the last, he was sure he wouldn't be able to just let her leave without shagging her once again. He was already painfully hard, rutting against her leg like a horny teenager. If Severus had not been so lost in Hermione, he would feel embarrassed for himself. "You're incredibly seductive...do you know that, Hermione?" He purred her name into her skin, nipping softly again.

jalapenoeyepopper

Huh. Something she _didn't know._ She was already flushed from arousal, and now blushed deeply from the novelty of being rendered speechless.

It really caught her off guard. Sure, she had _tried_ to be seductive tonight, but she'd been nervous. She had spent all that time at the mirror. And then she focused more on their hidden game of footsie than showcasing the goods.

Now she was on display, and he was responding with possessive touches and needy groping. There was no hiding the cleavage she's primped for him. No holding back the way she rolled her hips over the hard thigh pushed between her legs. No stifling the moans he could draw from her with the barest touch of his lips to her skin.

She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and lifted one leg to hook behind his. Without looking up from the trail of kisses he was pressing down her neck, he smoothly slid the hand from her waist to grip her thigh and pull her tighter to him. With so many points of contact, Hermione closed her eyes to focus, and finally found a decent reply: "Only for you."

Caboose

It was not like Hermione had put everything on display like a desperate witch. She had _looked_ at him, with purpose. Appreciated not only his body, but his mind as well. Sure, Hermione's attempts at seduction were a bit graceless and perhaps a little uncoordinated. But totally, and completely, Hermione Granger. The girl he watched grow into a beautiful young witch with a bright career and warm personality. 

When said like that, Severus felt _wrong._ He’d taught this insufferable know-it-all. She may have even looked up to him. 

She rolled her hips hard into his leg and made a noise that only went straight to Severus' cock. Gone was the child with too many questions. She was replaced by an attractive young woman who apparently found Severus Snape nearly irresistible. 

He left her with another soft bite to the skin between her shoulder and neck before finding her lips again. He’d only looked at her for a moment before he was pushing his tongue into her mouth and sliding his left hand down to her thigh. 

When he finally broke contact and she let her head fall against the door with her eyes shut, Severus knew he would have her right then and there. 

"Only for me?" Severus was already slipping a hand into her knickers. He slipped his fingers over her clit a few times before slipping two fingers into her opening. "So wet for me..." he drawled, watching her writhed against the door. "So ready for for me to fuck you against this door..." his fingers pushed into her, hard, before pulling them away completely to cast a quick nonverbal spell to remove her knickers. "Do you want that, Hermione?"

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione was holding on tightly. She couldn't do anything else. His hands were all over her, and then inside her, and she panted, moaning at the feeling of those graceful fingers fluttering over her flesh.

He was searching, she could tell, for the spot, the motion, and the rhythm, and when finally he curled his fingers just right, she hissed, "Yesssss, oh yes, that's the spot."

Feeling it inside, she could imagine it in her head, the beckoning crook of knuckles that might have meant _come to me_ but at this moment clearly meant _come for me,_ and she was soaking wet, so close, when he withdrew and vanished her knickers, making her gasp at the sudden splash of cool air on her hot pussy.

"Yes," she said again, "Yes, fuck me now. Please, Severus, now."

She reached for his fly and struggled to release him as he continued to make her squirm. It was sweet agony, riding his fingers until she could grasp his cock. He was kissing the exposed tops of her breasts, and moaned when she finally held him in her hand.

"Help - " she panted, "lift - me -" Using her other hand to guide his, she felt his grip firmly on her thighs, holding her higher and harder against the door.

Caboose

Those words spilling from her lips were like fuel to his arousal. She was so desperate for him and it made him want her more. At this point, Severus had stopped worrying about whether fucking Hermione again was a good idea and could only think of taking her now, as quickly as possible. 

It was like they couldn't get enough of each other. Their gasps and moans mingled together in his quiet sitting room as they had frantically pulled at clothes and dropped kisses wherever one could find exposed skin. 

Severus hardly registered her working on his pants, hands shaking with anticipation and lust. He moaned wantonly against her skin when she finally stroked his cock in her hand. 

She grasped at his hand with her free one and pulled him to her thigh. Severus gripped her and dropped his hand automatically to the other and hoisted her up against the door. It was only a moment before she was guiding herself onto him and when she did, Severus slammed into her and rattled the door. He did worry about being too rough on the smaller woman beneath him.

jalapenoeyepopper

"Eep!" she squeaked, surprised by the sudden move. She caught the flash of worry in his eyes, and she relaxed. He nearly lost control there, and she wanted him to lose it. She grinned and wiggled. "Do it again."

The slight look of concern darkened to pure lust, and he thrust roughly again.

She moaned loudly, tipping her head back against the door.

Again.

She opened her eyes, and in between panting, begged, "Please, don't stop!"

Again. Again. Again...

Hermione was entranced by the rhythm of the fuck and the sheen of sweat appearing at his brow. No doubt holding her up and working those hips was a challenge physically, but she was enjoying his effort thoroughly. An intense wave was building inside her body, curling in her stomach, tingling in her toes, and humming in her ears.

Caboose

_Do it again._

When those words registered in his mind, his brief panic was completely forgotten. He immediately thrust hard into her again, earning him a loud moan from her lips. 

Hermione's head hit the door, but Severus only pulled out and thrust back in again. If she wanted a rough, uninhibited fuck against his door, she was going to get it. "I don't plan on stopping, love." He moaned as he finally found somewhat of a rhythm. 

The way her thighs tightened around him in an attempt to meet his thrusts had him lost in his own world of ecstasy. The noises that came from his mouth, sounds that hardly any woman had heard from him, were unrestrained. Perhaps it was their mutual sexual energy, or the passion and urgency that had both of them so caught up in this experience. 

"I love to hear you beg for my cock." Severus groaned hotly. His hands were slipping and holding her up was harder and harder the closer he came to his climax. Her hands had found their way into his hair, one of them at least. The other was grasping tightly around his neck to keep herself up. When she tugged gently, his rhythm faltered slightly. He moaned loudly again.

jalapenoeyepopper

There it was again. _Love._ One panty-melting syllable of pure delight.

He loved hearing her beg? She loved hearing that word on his lips, in between his moans.

She was winding up tight and couldn't speak any more, not even to beg. All she could do was feel. The way his strong arms pinned her to the door, and his hard cock pushed deep inside her. The way his breath mingled with hers, inhaling and exhaling in sync with the rhythm of their movement.

Hermione buried one hand in his hair, grabbing for purchase as her body began to shudder. "Oh!" she gasped, and then moaned out a long, "Oooooh." The world broke apart around her, and there was nothing else but her, Severus, and this door.

Caboose

Severus held her tight as his own release came closer and closer. He fucked into her harder as they both fought to find their pleasure within each other and Severus had lost his words, only able to moan incoherently against her. He knew he would not last long, everything was pure bliss. The sounds from her lips, the way she threw her head back against the door as she pulled his hair...amazing. 

It wasn't long before she was gasping and crying out loudly. Her walls tightened around him and Severus moaned low. His own release came shortly thereafter, hips faltering and hands nearly slipping from her thighs. 

When Hermione finally slid from his grasp, Severus let out a long sigh. Everything was perfect in that moment, and he looked at her like she hung the moon. He was too euphoric to think of any implications or to control his own emotions.

"Come to bed," he commanded gently, peeling himself from her body. He cleared his throat before adding softly, "Whenever you are finished; you can find my work at my desk." Severus desk was piled with papers and books but he knew Hermione would enjoy digging through it all. He also knew that she would put everything back exactly how she found it, though his inner voice was screaming at him to tell her to fuck off. This wasn’t like Severus, to share his personal work so freely. He trusted her.

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione was panting, breasts heaving forward as she leaned back against the door and grinned at him. She felt her legs wobbling as he invited her to his notes and his bed once again. When he was gone, she finally took one shaking step and giggled in her giddy delight.

His notes and books were still tidy, but obviously used and re-organized since last night. She picked up "Uncommon Variants of Healing Potions" where he had tossed it on the floor, again feeling a bit scandalized that he had been so careless with a book. She bit her lip, looking at the book, then the bedroom door. She hadn't read this yet, despite having the library's copy with her for the last few days.

Knocking and swinging the door inward, Hermione was pleased to see he was already sitting in bed, with another book in his lap. She clutched this one to her chest once again and asked steadily, "I'm not done yet, but your desk chair is bloody uncomfortable. Is it alright if I bring this to bed now?"

Caboose

Severus fought a smile and feigned indifference. He supposed it wouldn't be the _worst_ thing to have her join him. Hermione joining him in his bed for something like this felt strangely intimate and something Severus wasn't usually welcome to. 

She was holding his book to her chest. Of course, Severus assumed she had read it after she'd taken it. It appeared she had not. And she was hoping to spend time reading it...in his presence. The mind-blowing fuck they'd had against his door must be playing with their emotions. And he _did_ ask her to come to bed. A small part of him - alright, a big part of him, wanted her to join him. He didn't have much time to decide before he was already responding, "The answer is yes, Hermione."


	3. Give Me a Good Answer

###  **_Give Me a Good Answer_** , yet another slightly spicy role play with Jal as Hermione and Caboose as Severus

Caboose

Severus tucked himself into his pants and buttoned his fly, trying to catch his breath. Sneaking off in the middle of the day for a quick shag wasn't anything new, at least not in the last few weeks. Reaching for his wand, he watched Hermione hastily straighten out her robes and make herself presentable. "You look like you skipped lunch in favor of a quick shag," he teased, flicking his wrist to undo the wards on his classroom door. 

Using the potions classroom certainly was a risk, but after their quarrel in the Great Hall at lunch, Severus knew that was where she would know where to find him. It was always like this. Severus would purposefully do something to piss her off or she would get on his case about publishing again, pushing each other's buttons until the sexual tension was too much to bear. It would build all day until they would inevitably find themselves wrapped around each other by the time dinner was through. There were days, like today, that they couldn't wait until the evening, and found themselves sneaking away for a quick release, before going back to work as if nothing happened.

"I've got a class," Severus said darkly, pocketing his wand and glancing at the clock. "Ten minutes. Don't let the students see you on the way out, Granger." 

The look she gave him made Severus sigh. 

_Fuck she just had to make me feel bad,_ he thought, taking a step toward the witch. 

Severus knew just what buttons to push to get her frustrated, as she did for him, but he was constantly straddling the line between 'just enough to rile her up' and 'downright cruel' everyday. He had not intended to make her feel unwanted. Hermione was, however, very wanted. 

He stepped closer to her and took her face in his hands. "I'll see you tonight, love." He kissed her forehead and walked out. He was halfway down the corridor when he realized he'd just left his own classroom.

jalapenoeyepopper

After straightening her robes, Hermione turned around and straightened the paperwork they had jostled on his desk, grinning madly at the mess they made. She turned to look at him just in time to see him glance at the clock and warn her to be discreet... as if she hadn't spent enough years sneaking around, first to avoid him and the rest of the Hogwarts staff, and then to avoid mortal enemies in the field.

Shutting down an imminent panic attack from the sudden war memories, Hermione counted her breaths as she thought about what she still had reason to be upset about. Their public banter was fun, and good cover to keep their privacy, but right now? Right after a nice quickie, alone with no one to see them? She could feel her face falling, and then the immense relief when he came up to give her a sweet little kiss.

He even said it again. _Love._ She'd never get tired of hearing that.

"All right," she said, still a bit breathless. Before she could mention the reason she might as well stay, he had turned on his heel and walked out. She chuckled to herself, and then she sashayed to the back of the room, preparing a quill and parchment. She probably should have told him sooner, but his inevitable blowup would be priceless fuel for their public spats.

Minerva had asked her to observe his new curriculum in action.

Caboose

Severus continued on down the corridor and looped around to appear he was walking with a purpose, only to end up back at his classroom. He had left all of his class material on his desk so there was honestly no reason for him to have left his classroom at all. Of course, now that he was thinking clearly, fucking her in his classroom probably wasn't the best idea. They had to stop this; they couldn't keep sneaking off for a quick fuck in the middle of the day. But, he had to admit, he was always in a much better mood after they did. 

The students had already entered the room and his 6th year class was due to start. Severus clearly favored his upper level classes. They were more competent and intelligent and they were always up for the challenge, which he appreciated. His new curriculum targeted his upper classes especially, so they were challenging and more rewarding for the students and himself, if he was being honest. 

Severus entered his classroom as he usually did, with a bang of his doors and his robes billowing dramatically behind him. This time, however, he had a ghost of a smile on his face. "I've finished grading last week's exams. You must be spending copious amounts of time in the library with Miss Granger, lets just hope her know-it-all attitude has not rubbed off on you." he can't help the smirk that flashes across his face. He hears a few murmurs and chuckles from his students as he stalks to his desk and picks up his lesson book. "It seems that you are ready to move on to something more challenging." Severus finally turned to face the class and his eyes went wide before he quickly masked his surprise with a scowl.

Severus knew he had left her here only ten minutes earlier, however, he wasn't expecting her to still be in his classroom. _Did she seriously stick around to watch me teach? Are you sodding kidding me?_

After having her over this very desk a few minutes earlier, this was sure to be a disaster. Their previous events flashed in his mind and he let out a sigh to mask his frustration. How could he be expected to teach his class when she was there? 

"Ah, Miss Granger... to what do we owe you this displeasure?"

jalapenoeyepopper

"My apologies for the disruption, Professor. Did the Headmistress not say?"

Hermione put on a serious expression, but twirled her quill absently.

"There are so many changes to the curricula this year, she has asked my assistance to observe them in action. Since I do take a special interest in Potions, Defense, Runes, and Arithmancy, I have volunteered for these subjects."

Caboose

 _Observe?_ "I was not aware my teaching was to be put on display." He sneered. So much for his good mood. How she could have him in pure ecstasy one moment and irritate the fuck out of him the next was beyond him. He shouldn't be so surprised to see her there, as she was still pushing for him to publish. Either way, she had no right to sit back there, judging his curriculum. 

"I could only be so lucky you chose my 6th years; they are, as you know, some of my best students." He flipped to the notes for the next section. He scowled at her for a prolonged moment. "Everlasting Elixirs," he said abruptly, tearing his eyes from hers to face his class.

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione was about to make a comment about the nature of teaching as a performance art, constantly on display to students, but then he shocked her thoroughly with his praise, not just for one student but an entire class. Such a thing would have been unheard of when she was a student.

Similarly, when she was a student... "Sir, excuse me, is not the Everlasting Elixir in the seventh year of study?"

Caboose

Severus scoffed, now she was questioning his teaching methods. if she were still a student, she would not dare speak out of turn. But, she was now his equal; _his colleague._

"You would be correct in assuming that the Everlasting Elixir would typically be in my seventh year curricula," he drawled, "Two years ago." 

As soon as he'd come back to Hogwarts after the war, he started on an entirely new curriculum. Using his own notes and, of course, gaining back his possession of his copy of _Advanced Potion Making,_ Severus began a complete overhaul. This year was only the first test of his new curriculum and already he had seen improvement.

He raised an eyebrow with a smirk and leaned back against the edge of his desk. "Tell me, why did you work so hard to procure my notes if you were not planning to read them?" He paused a moment and looked over the class. They certainly looked quite amused and he himself was quite pissed. "Are you not here to _observe_ my new curricula? I would advise you to keep your mouth shut and let me teach my class as intended." He snapped as he turned back to his students. "Why are your books not open? We've already wasted plenty of class time," he barked, avoiding Hermione's gaze.

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione shrunk back in her chair. This was only her second year as librarian, and it had been too easy to sit in this desk and ask corrective questions like the bossy old swot she used to be.

Still was, apparently.

And then he had them open their textbooks, and Hermione was alarmed. Wasn't he writing his own book? Why wasn't he using it? And she had reviewed his notes. Did she simply miss the sequence which included this potion?

By instinct, she raised her hand.

Caboose

Severus had raised his wand, causing the revisions to appear on the board next to him. He watched as his students rushed to find the pages and prepare their work stations. He gave the introduction to the potion, giving the history and uses as well as going over the ingredient list.

"Notice carefully what changes were made. There are few, but very important." He said, refusing to look at the librarian in the corner.

So far this year, the students caught on quick to how his class worked and began taking their own notes in the margins or parchment before starting on their work.

He paced down the main aisle, explaining each difference and checking his students' work. He tried to keep his voice firm but not condescending. Surely she would notice the change in his demeanor as well.

And now she was raising her hand... he sighed. "Yes, Miss Granger?" he said, as if she was his student. Only, as if she were his student two years prior. "What could you possibly want to know now?"

jalapenoeyepopper

Quickly scribbling as many notes as she could, Hermione wasn't actually looking at him until he called on her. The history of the potions in the book was something entirely missing from her own experience in Slughorn's class, and she was underlining his off-hand comment about one of the advanced stabilizers discovered in the 17th century when she finally made eye contact again. He was towering over her with an impatient glare, just like the old days.

She took a few seconds to debate with herself whether she knew a charm to _actually_ make herself smaller and less conspicuous. Then she swallowed her fear, cleared her throat, and asked, "Did you already cover the Simple Shelf-Stable Base, Advanced Stabilizers, and Master Selket's Stasis Charms?"

Caboose

Severus gave an impatient sigh. "Obviously." He sneered. "You dare question the methods of my teaching, _Professor Umbridge?"_ He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the witch, glaring down at her. This was eerily similar to the many confrontations they'd had years previous and Severus would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. 

He was hardly remembering what she looked like under him now, only the way she attempted to undermine and outsmart him in front of his students. Despite carrying on for weeks secretly shagging any moment they had alone, Severus found Hermione to continue to pester and frustrate him outside the bedroom. The fact that she was now in his classroom only made it worse. "It may have escaped your attention, but this is _my_ classroom and these are _my_ students." He growled darkly. Turning sharply from her he smirked to himself before adding, "Fifty points from Gryffindor, for my loud mouth know-it-all." 

The Gryffindors gasped and groaned, but did not protest. One knew better than to challenge Severus Snape, at least, everyone but Hermione Granger.

jalapenoeyepopper

Being compared to The Toad raised her hackles. Nothing escaped her attention, and even though she probably should have known he'd finish all the stabilizers and self-life extenders, she was alarmed at his taking of 50 points.

Could he even do that?

Hermione took a deep breath to steady herself, not sure she wanted to push back again until she could get a look at the House point hourglasses. Instead, she looked back at her notes, face burning in shame, hoping she hadn't just screwed over Gryffindor.

The rest of the class session was tense, but that might have just been Hermione's perspective as she clenched her jaw to keep it shut. When he dismissed the students, Hermione set down her quill, leaned back, crossed her arms, and summoned her inner Snape to scowl at him.

Caboose

Snape's class went on without any more hiccups. For that, he was grateful. The librarian in the corner kept her mouth shut as he asked, and his students, despite the tiff in class, did quite well.

He collected the viles to look over a bit more closely later and update in his grade book as the students exited. Ever since he began his new curriculum, Severus liked to take the vials overnight rather than simply rely on classroom inspection alone. He wanted to be sure he knew what to touch on in the next lesson.

The thing about this new life he found himself in -- the war being over and finally able to lead a normal life -- was that Severus seemed to have more passion for his job. Of course, that meant more people were curious and questioning what kinds of things were going on inside his classroom.

Hermione being in his classroom again had him acting like his old self, the way she pushed and challenged him. Finally, the last student had let the door close behind him and he was alone with the source of his irritation. "Well, that can't be the last of your questions," he scoffed, not bothering to look at her

jalapenoeyepopper

On their fifth night together, Hermione had been pestering him with questions about the notes in bed. At first, he had engaged in a discussion with her, and then, at some point, he looked away back to his own work, and completely ignored her.

He sported the same expression on his face right now. Tired, irritated, and about to shut her out.

Even so, she couldn't help borrowing another mannerism from him and sneered, "Obviously."

The vials clinked and rattled, and they both cast at the same time, his charm to stop the case of vials, and hers to cushion the floor as a backup. They really could work well together, when they weren't having public battles.

They were alone now. Nothing to prove to anyone, or cover up in front of the students. She approached and held out her notes to him. "This turned into something closer to student notes than an evaluation. I can't give this to Minerva. I'll have to come back tomorrow to finish the job I promised to do. I'm sorry I didn't warn you. I came down here to do that and then instead..." She bit her lip to control her grin. "Well, you were there. You know what we actually did. But the question I have is this: did you really take 50 points from Gryffindor?"

Caboose

Severus knew he was being unfair. They seemed to butt heads in every way, and yet...

"Good save." He murmured, leaning down to gather the vials and deposit them safely on his desk. They worked well, in a multitude of ways. And if Severus thought about it, the way she challenged him, while incredibly infuriating at times, proved she could hold her own against him. And even put him in his place. 

Though, their academic relationship was less than to be desired for. As much as Severus could see the harmony, he also could see how frustrating it was to have Hermione around, constantly pressuring him.

He kept those thoughts to himself and instead turned to face her. She handed him her notes and he looked down at them. He recognized her perfect handwriting immediately and his heart leapt. They did resemble her student notes and he chuckled. "This is... Hermione." Severus set the notes aside, his hand going to hers and pulling her to him. 

This was like hot and cold, a push and pull between irritation and something like lust and fondness all in one. "I was here, yes..." he murmured, the other hand grasping the desk behind him. He smiled smugly. This was not the time, they both had other places to be and his door was far from being locked.

He should apologize for his behavior. But he couldn't. She should know not to pass judgment on him or his teaching. It was like she hadn't spent her life since she was 12 sitting in his classroom and dealing with his attitude. "I'll take more if you don't keep that mouth of yours shut next time you decide to sit in on my class." He dropped her hand, instead going to cup her cheek. He was aware that his points likely did not go anywhere and he was sure she would figure that out. Besides, Severus could admit he acted like an ass doing such a thing.

"Do not judge my teaching methods, Hermione. As hard as you worked to get into my pants and my books, you should be aware that I know what I am doing." He kissed her softly, and leaned his forehead to hers. "Or I can think of other ways to shut you up. Now go, I have class."

jalapenoeyepopper

Sometimes being with Severus felt like a rollercoaster. Emotions running high and then plunging to the guts. One minute sour and the next minute sweet. It was probably unhealthy, even without the secrecy. But she was the only one on the ride. If she was _his_ know-it-all, then he was _her_ snarky git.

"I might have some ideas about that too," she teased. "See you at dinner."

Before she went back to the library, she stopped by the Great Hall and breathed a sigh of relief that Gryffindor was no worse for the wear. Then she rounded up anyone who was loitering in the library without a book or a purpose there, and sat down at her own desk to write a fresh report.

Really, Severus was becoming a _good_ teacher, even with the way they had got on each other's nerves. He hadn't actually taken any points. He didn't need to. He had their full attention and engagement, and he provided a lecture rather longer and more thorough than she'd ever seen him give in the Potions classroom. Hermione had to shove down a little jealous feeling that she couldn't re-take his new-and-improved class.

Caboose

Severus let her go, taking a few minutes to breathe before his next class. With her being in his last class, things did not go as smoothly as he would have liked. How he suddenly settled into his old routine. Severus could see now that his way of treating students the way he used to was not conducive to learning. 

The exam results, the high marks... it was all proof. He could be _proud_ of his accomplishment. Of his students. But to let Hermione see that... to give her a chance to even question if he was doing what he should. To let her wonder if his teaching or his knowledge was even up to par. It was opening himself up to a lot more than he was ever used to. 

He hated to admit it, but the more and more time they spent together was wearing on him. He didn't want to think about things and wonder if she was all in or only there for the sex and his textbook. 

His thoughts were shattered when the 7th years started filing in, talking animatedly to themselves. He found himself greeting one or two as they nodded to him with a smile as they sat. Severus never knew what it was like to have a student smile at _him._ He honestly had no idea how to be the kind of person Hermione was, but lately, he found himself wishing he could. 

The class went well, they asked questions and clearly had done their reading. Well, most of them anyway. This was exactly what he'd hoped for; truly advanced students. He felt confident that in the next few months, they would be more than ready for graduation. 

He headed to the Great Hall after taking some time to look over the vials from his 6th years and making note of them. By the time he arrived, Hermione had actually beat _him_ to the table. He flashed a smile, very briefly and just for her when she looked up. And when he slid into the seat next to hers, he let his fingers linger a bit long on her arm. "What did you really think?" He asked suddenly.

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione had a good afternoon. She was productive and also feeling more fond of Severus now that she had a chance to step back and look at what happened objectively. She practically _bounced_ into the Great Hall for supper, but left the chair next to the Headmistress for him. She wasn't ready to face Minerva quite yet, and offered only a smile before looking down at her plate.

When Severus arrived, the little smile he flashed made her heart flutter. He never smiled. Her face fell. He never smiled in public, anyway. What was he up to? And touching her was normal enough, but above the table?

"I revised my notes, but I'm not really sure what I think. I'll definitely need to come back tomorrow."

Caboose

He nodded in response, wondering what her first reactions were. She seemed perfectly fine asking questions in his classroom and now she wanted to be discrete about her thoughts? "Sixth or seventh years?" He asked, filling his goblet and taking a drink. 

Severus glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She seemed to have something on her mind. He could look himself, but he had personal morals about when and when it was not okay for his legilimens skills. 

Severus wasn't sure when they started sitting next to each other for every meal, but somehow it just became a habit. And so was talking to her, whether it be arguing or debating or even an academic discussion, she seemed to always have something to say. Yet, tonight, she seemed distracted.

jalapenoeyepopper

"Seventh, don't you think? I botched things badly enough today, I'm sure you don't want me back with the sixth-years again."

She absently sipped at her own drink, hoping she was doing the right thing. The dinner table was an acceptable battleground, but his classroom was not, and she was really starting to regret volunteering for this observation duty. She needed to reel it in and treat him as fairly as she'd hope to be treated in his position.

Of course, that didn't stop her from nudging the toe of her shoe up against the instep of his as she said, "We both might see a better side of each other with a fresh class."

Caboose

"They did perfectly fine, I looked over their vials before dinner." He responded. But she had a point, a new class and different students would be preferable. "The 7th years are getting close to graduation. I think you'll find the class to be more enjoyable." 

She had her nudged her shoe against his and he keeps his face impassive as they speak. He moves his own foot closer to hers, daring her to keep going. "Class today was... unacceptable. It would be remiss of me not to apologize." He said quietly, dipping his head down close enough for her to hear but far enough away as to not cause suspicions.

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione struggled to remain calm. Smiling, touching, and admitting some fault to her in public, even this discreetly, made her heart hammer against her ribs. She wanted him to be just as flustered, so she popped her foot out of the shoe and slid it up his calf as she replied in a whisper, "I can think of a few ways you might apologize properly."

Caboose

They were getting more careless every day with their intimacy. It was a wonder no one had caught on. Severus sucked in a small breath when she slid her toes under then hem of his pant leg and up his calf. It was simply her foot upon his leg, but gods, it was the way she so boldly did it. Her toes caressed his skin and he went rigid. 

"Careful, love..." Severus slowly slid his hand off the table to disappear under the tablecloth and grip her thigh. "Keep teasing me and I'll take you to the nearest alcove and apologize profusely before dinners even through." He whispered back, glancing back to see if Minerva had heard anything.

jalapenoeyepopper

She saw the way his eyes darted the other way, and she tried not to follow his gaze. If he caught Minerva staring at them, one eye contact was more than enough embarrassment for the lot of them.

In fact, she pulled away from him, hastily put her shoe back on, and stabbed viciously at a bit of potato on her plate. They had skipped lunch, and Hermione was hungry enough she didn't want to be pulled away for a corridor ravishing... yet.

Caboose

Severus leaned back in his own seat and did the same. After skipping lunch, he didn't think skipping dinner would be the best idea either. He glanced at her every now and again, determined to get through this meal before he dragged her out to the corridor and shagged her against the wall outside the Great Hall.

He was already half hard in his pants and once again, he was grateful for his choice of apparel. At this point, since the day she started this, there wasn't a day they hadn't shagged. Sometimes, even multiple times a day. It was surprising they had any energy left to still affect each other so strongly, especially in public.

He watched the students, waiting for the first to leave and eventually, groups of students. When the crowd had thinned enough, he finally stole a look at her. There was no way he was doing a staggered departure today and intended to leave the Great Hall with Hermione as soon as possible. "Come with me," he murmured to her before pushing his chair back.

And then, loud enough for the staff around him to hear, he said, "Let's go over your notes from my class, Granger. I think we have a bit to discuss before you sit in tomorrow."

jalapenoeyepopper

He might have a prickly exterior, but he really was brilliant, and master of coming up with their excuses to escape the public eye. She latched onto the chance to escape along with him.

Out in the corridor, he kept a swift pace with his long legs, and she struggled to keep up. It harked back to her student days, once again, and she didn't like it one bit.

She slowed down to a reasonable gait, and she waited for him to notice that she wasn't right behind him.

Caboose

When Severus realized she wasn't behind him, he whirled around and let out a deep sigh. He doubled back to her, looking back down the corridor before grabbing her wrist and pinning her against the wall with a rough kiss. "Keep up, or I'll shag you right here." He growled, pushing off the wall, dragging her along. 

This time, however, he did slow down considerably for her and he hoped she noticed. "Yours is closer." He said as they walked briskly together. "Unless the dungeons are more preferable."

jalapenoeyepopper

It was a good thing he had her pinned by the wrist, otherwise she would have grabbed at him and messed up his immaculate robes. Or mussed his hair.

Either way, she agreed with the first first idea. Her rooms were closer.

"And I have that sofa..."

She meant it as a place where they could comfortably talk, but considering the time she'd been bent over the arm of that sofa... and the time she rode him while he sat there... and... Hermione was definitely not thinking about talking anymore.

Caboose

"Gods, that sofa..." he mused as they rounded the corner. All he could think of was all the times he'd taken her on that sofa. When she rode him while he sat there and buried his face in her curls. 

Unfortunately, her rooms were also in a more populated place than his own. There were still a few staff and a student or two loitering about. Severus immediately dropped his hand from hers, slowing their pace. 

He sucked in a breath and willed his face a bit more impassive. Severus knew they were both flushed and Hermione's cheeks were definitely red. He let her unlock the door herself and slid safely inside after her. 

"Fuck," he breathed out. And then he was on her.

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione locked and warded the door as swiftly as possible, and then turned around to say they needed to be more careful.

But she didn't get a chance. They didn't even make it to the sofa. He pinned her to the door, just like he had done in the hall. With only one hand free, she pushed him back, hard.

"They saw us holding hands. Ten points from Slytherin, Mister Snape, for the wanton display of affection in public." Her lips twitched, trying to keep a straight face. "Detention. On the sofa. _Now."_ And then she giggled as she pushed him again, backing him up until his knees hooked and he dropped onto the sofa cushion.

Caboose

Severus froze when she shoved him away from her. Suddenly, a flash of his insecurities he was pushing down came to the forefront of his mind. _She changed her mind._

His panicked look must have been a sight to see. Then she was taking away points. _Oh._ so she wanted to play that game, did she? 

"Detention? I don't believe I didn't anything wrong, Professor." His acting was pretty good, after spending so many years around ‘innocent' students. She was pushing him back and he let her. When he hit the seat, he couldn't help but be impressed with her dominance. This was new.

jalapenoeyepopper

Still standing, Hermione towered over him the way he used to do to her, and she pressed her lips together in the severe line she'd seen on Minerva's face dozens of times.

"I am surprised at you, Mister Snape. For someone who cares so much about subtlety and control, that was downright sloppy." She crossed her arms, and then slowly began undressing herself. "Writing lines ought to give you a chance to think it over. Something simple, like _I will keep my hands to myself in the halls._ It has to be simple, because you'll be writing it with your tongue."

She saw the way his eye dilated, and a smirk grew on her lips as she worked herself down to just bra and knickers. Then she straddled him on the sofa and leaned back, tapping her collarbone.

"Start here."

Caboose

Severus swallowed hard. Bloody hell, what the hell lead to this role reversal. His breathing was shallow and he stared up at her. As she undressed, his eyes never left her body, trailing down with each piece of clothing she removed. His hands twitched at his sides but he kept them there on the cushions next to him.

Severus tried to formulate a response, mesmerized by her confidence and sudden change of pace. She was acting... like him. Or like he used to be when he was _her_ professor. Hermione straddled him and he let out a low moan, his hands automatically coming to her hips. "And what if I refuse?" He growled, grinding his hips up against her.

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione took his little moan as a good sign. It was always so thrilling to witness his physical reaction to her, and his moans in that sinful voice always made her wet and needy. But she wasn't prepared to deal with refusals. In public, yes. In private, so far, he hadn't refused her _anything,_ and she didn't quite like the muddy lines of power and pleasure, not after the way she felt in his classroom today.

She also wasn't as experienced as he was in the teacher role, and he had spent years learning exactly what a defiant student could and would do to push buttons. Hell, as librarian she rarely had to deal with defiant students at all. She could simply shoo them out. But sending him away was the _last_ thing she wanted now.

Oh-so-slightly rocking her hips, Hermione placed her hands gently on his shoulders and said, "Then I'd be disappointed." She rocked again, a little harder this time, tightening her grip on his shoulders. "Is that what you want? To disappoint me in this position?"

Caboose

"Ah, no." He gasped out. "No, Professor." Severus had lost his control and his voice no longer held the same controlled authority he had before. She knew exactly how to have him begging for her. Not that he was to the point of begging... yet.

He dropped his head to her shoulder, pressing an open-mouthed kiss followed by the descent of his tongue down her body. His hands skimmed her back and he let out a moan against her skin. Severus shifted to allow him to better grind up against her. 

He bit and nipped at the top of her breast, his hands reaching for her bra. "I assume there's extra credit for removal of clothes?" He asked, unclasping her bra. His hands slid up to her shoulders, pushing the straps down her arms. Severus wanted to take control and flip her over, but he restrained. Hermione was incredibly sexy in this position and he could not say he was disappointed, in fact, quite the opposite. 

She lifted her arms from his shoulders and the garment dropped in his lap. Severus took the opportunity to capture her nipple in his mouth, gazing up at her through his lashes.

jalapenoeyepopper 

Hermione scoffed. "Not a chance." But she did cooperate to finish removing the bra. "As if you ever offered extra credit."

When his lips closed on her nipple, she gasped, sliding one hand to the back of his neck and the other into his hair to massage his scalp. A little hum of pleasure escaped as he worked his tongue. Not quite writing lines, but close enough!

Caboose

Hermione's hands holding him there, tangling her fingers in his hair earned her a few sounds of pleasure from himself. He withdrew his mouth and looked up at her with a cheeky grin. "You never needed extra credit." 

He doubted he ever told her how brilliant she actually was. She was at the top of his class, worked the hardest and asked the most questions -- even if it annoyed the fuck out of Severus. He realized over the past few months, that she did, in fact, learn from more than just books. Her insistent nagging to get him to publish though... Severus had begun to wonder if her pursuit of knowledge had been the sole reason she kept coming back. 

Clearly, she enjoyed herself, but once he finally published, what would be left for her to want from him? He pushed those thoughts away, and that was easy when she was grinding herself on his cock and grabbing his hair like that.

He flicked his tongue out to tease her nipple and slid his hands up her thighs. "The brightest witch of her age..." he drawled affectionately, sneaking his fingers into her knickers.

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione moaned, but then she swatted his hands. "Ah ah, Mister Snape. We have a little more to discuss."

Hands back on his shoulders, she held him back far enough to look in his eyes. She rubbed her thumbs up and down through their full range of motion, hoping it felt soothing despite the seriousness of what came next.

"The last time someone called me that it was said in derision. So please don't. And, even though _Miss Granger_ is the proper form of address for me, the way you said it today made me feel..."

She sighed.

"Like you barely tolerate me until I'm taking my clothes off."

Caboose

Severus straightened up when she pushed his shoulders back. The idea of a discussion worried him. They didn't discuss... this. Whatever this was. They talked academics, they argued, and they shagged. Besides spending their time post-coitus reading next to each other or studying, they never talked about it. 

He watched her, listened. He barely felt her thumbs rubbing circles on his shoulders. "When was the last time?" he asked quietly. It was silent for a moment. And then, his face fell and he felt hot shame burning his cheeks. 

Fuuuuuuuuck. 

_"Her? As the librarian." Severus laughed humorlessly. "Such a perfect job for the brightest witch of her age," he sneered, looking down upon the young women in front of him and giving the headmistress a desperate look._

_"Severus, please. She's the best qualified for the job. Your cruelty will not be tolerated." Minerva pressed her lips together and gave him that classic McGonagall look. "You are dismissed. Miss Granger, I will finish up with you." She gave him a pointed look. He took the hint._

_"Insufferable know-it-all," Severus muttered as he stalked out of the room._

He said it. The way she looked at him that night... he clearly didn't deserve her straddling his lap at this moment. He didn't move, just dropped his hands from her lap. Severus opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't. What could he say to make any of this okay? To make things right? 

_An apology? You dunderhead, grow a fucking pair and actually apologize for once!_ he screamed in his head. He sucked in a breath and gazed into her eyes. "I did. I said it," Severus said softly. He subconsciously fisted the fabric of his teaching robes in his hands. 

"I... I protested your hire... I spent nearly your entire life, putting you down, making you feel like... like shite." Severus was barely speaking loud enough for Hermione to hear. He should have no problem talking to her like this, apologizing. Severus had been knocked down a peg. Or maybe, five pegs.

"I don't merely tolerate you. I want you here, clothes on or off. You're... you are brilliant, Hermione. I'm sorry I was an awful teacher and I will apologize for being... an incredibly cruel man." Severus sat up, bringing a hand to her back so she didn't fall and made to stand up. "You deserve so much more than what I have given."

jalapenoeyepopper

"Severus, wait," she breathed, wrapping her arms more securely around his neck and shoulders. She didn't want to get up, but if he did, she didn't want to land in a heap on the floor. 

After a tense few seconds, he settled back into the sofa, and Hermione relaxed.

A smile twitched on her lips. "I'm a little amazed you remember, among all the insults you've delivered." One hand gripping firmly behind his neck, she used the other to push his hair back and get a good look at him. "And I accept your apology."

Then she smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

Caboose

Severus kissed her back, wrapping his arms more tightly around her waist. Instead of continuing, he broke it off and pulled her closer into a hug. He wasn't really sure if continuing their earlier activities was really even a good idea anymore. 

"You ask too many questions." He murmured in her ear. Severus had wanted to talk about what happened all evening, but couldn't seem to formulate any response other than frustration. He fell into old routines and habits this afternoon. After working so hard to become better and be better and live rather than just survive. And yet, his poor attitude held him back. 

Severus knew he was not a kind man. Or an attractive man. He was abrasive and unapproachable for much of his time at Hogwarts. And the fact that Hermione wanted _him_ had him questioning her ulterior motives. It seemed that his students were slowly warming up to the changes he made and he wanted others to see that too. But this was personal, something he'd worked so hard on and hoped to make a difference with, and sharing it was still nerve racking. Especially because of others' previous negative experience with Severus himself. 

"I know I was unfair, as your professor." Severus didn't let go, just held her in his arms and let her curls brush his cheeks. They smelled like heaven. "My teaching... is important to me." Severus didn't know what else to say. Did he even have a right when she had gotten so much worse from him? 

"Your judgement and your questions... they make me feel as if you doubt my capabilities in something I've been doing for years."

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione waited patiently as he slowly opened up. She scarcely dared to breathe. He only spoke this much when he lectured, and she was just as entranced as she had been on that first day of potions ten years ago.

But when he suggested she doubted him, she felt her stomach drop. Is that what he thought?

"No, Severus, I'm sorry, that's not what I meant at all! I'm not judging, I swear. I just want to understand. I want to know _everything,_ and asking you means I trust you to give me a good answer." She took his face in both hands and pressed a tiny, chaste kiss to his lips before pulling back again. "I cannot promise not to have so many questions, but can I promise tomorrow I'll keep my questions to myself until we are alone. Is that better?"

In the pause that followed this question, she slowly brought her fingers to the top button at his collar, and when he didn't object, began undoing the line of them down his front.

Caboose

She trusted him? Trusted him to know the right answer and to help her learn everything she could? Hermione was interested in his work _and_ him. He smiled against her lips. 

"You know I will answer whatever you ask, love." He said, thinking back to their many evenings discussing his current work. "Tomorrow, we can discuss whatever you want to know." 

She had started to unbutton his layers while he spoke. Severus let his hands wander across her exposed skin, locking his eyes with hers. When she reached the end and pushed the fabric from his shoulders, he leaned into her for a slow kiss. This was different from any of their other times together and he couldn't complain.

Severus brought his hands to her face, bringing her in closer. When they broke apart, he whispered, "Have I served my detention?"

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione leaned back to consider him. She drifted her fingers across his shoulders and chest, and she thought it over. "I don't think you finished your lines," she teased, "but I think you managed to find some extra credit."

She leaned in close, returning the fierce hug he gave her a moment ago, now both of them bare-chested. Her heart thumped against his. She tilted her head and dragged lazy kisses along the side of his neck up to his ear. He smelled so good, like herbal potions ingredients, and her sigh morphed into a little moan, hips rocking once again.

"The real question is: are public displays an offense worthy of detention?"

Caboose

Severus lay his head back to allow her more access. He relished in the attention she was giving him. "I thought there was no extra credit." His hands traveled to her backside and urged her to grind harder against him. That caused another loud moan from him. 

"I think..." he wrapped his arms tight against her and sat up straighter. "We take our public display to the privacy of the bedroom." He stood up slowly at first to let her wrap her legs around his waist. 

He wanted her. Severus did not want to wait for her to take charge again. So he carried her to her bedroom, tossing her on the bed. He quickly got his boots off and crawled toward her. When he was straddling her, he gave her a rough kiss, dropping his hips to hers. 

"Detention is dismissed, Hermione." He growled.

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione giggled and wiggled and then ran her hands up and down his arms, raising one leg to hook behind his.

"Agreed," she purred. "But you might still be in a spot of trouble..."

It had been a while since she employed her muggle self-defense training. She supposed she should be thankful that she hadn't had to use it for actual defense, but only for getting an advantageous position with Severus. Which she did now, pushing and pulling just right to flip them over.

Then she drew her wand and spelled the rest of their clothes to a neat little pile on the floor.

Caboose

Severus laughed, pulling her down to him. Perhaps he had spoken too soon, and her time for control was not over. He didn't complain when he was under such a beautiful woman.

He brought a hand up to her arm, brushing his fingers softly against her skin. "Then I have no option but to take my punishment."

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione raised herself up, straddling him and moving her hips to slide her slickening cunt over his growing erection, and conjuring an elastic for her hair. Roughly pulling it back, she said, "I think they call it _funishment_ actually."

Then she shifted her knees forward, slowly making her way up his torso. When her knees nudged up under his armpits, she offered a cheeky grin. "How long do you think you can hold your breath?"

His already dark eyes went ink-black as his pupils dilated, and they had an awkward but swift shifting of limbs before she was kneeling over his face and gripping the headrail of the bed for her own balance.

"Gimme two quick squeezes if you need me to dismount fast, all right?"

Caboose

They had yet to experience this together and Severus was more than willing to have Hermione on his face. He nodded, pulling down on her eagerly. He doubted he would need the safe action. 

She was already incredibly wet and he relished in her juices on his tongue. He let her take the lead, as he was almost completely at her mercy. Severus had a hard grip on her arse, helping her along.

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione moaned. That tongue of his was sharp with wit, but it was soft and strong and perfect as he explored her pussy.

It only took a minute of prodding before she gasped at the flat of his tongue licking up from her opening, over and past her clit. She ground down closer, holding his jaw open like that, riding slowly as he supported her ass with a firm grope. 

She had the control, so she set the pace, and she held fast to the bedrail so she could tilt her hips farther, pressing her clit hard against his nose as the tip of his tongue dipped inside her.

"Ooooohhhhh," she moaned loudly. "Oh, yes, Severus, I'm so close..."

Caboose

Severus moaned against her, pressing her harder into him. His tongue dipped inside her, tasting her greedily. He couldn't speak, only make incoherent moans as she rode him hard. 

He wrapped a free hand around his cock, thumb slicking over the head. He needed release but not until he could bury himself deep inside her. Her moans and gasps of pleasure as she got closer and his name on her lips had his own moans, albeit a bit muffled, mingled with hers.

jalapenoeyepopper

When one of his hands dropped away, Hermione was at first concerned that she smothered him. But he was moaning, and each muffled sound against her pussy made her throb. She gathered enough of her sense to look back to see what was going on with his hands.

He was stroking himself.

Her jaw dropped, and a rush of emotion joined the rush of adrenaline. She bore down as her legs started to shake, holding onto the rail for dear life.

"Yessssssssss!" she shrieked, gushing as she came.

Caboose

Severus squeezed her leg with his free hand hard when she came and moaned loudly alongside her. Her moans and the squeeze of her thighs had him reeling with pleasure, and wanted more and more of her. 

As his tongue lapped at her rush of wetness, it was all too much for him. Choking and sputtering a bit, both Severus' hands flew up to her thighs to squeeze hard twice, pushing her back in the process. "Fuck, can't breathe," he gasped, though he doubted she could hear a thing with his face buried in her between her legs.

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione was in a floaty, happy place, even as her body began melting into a puddle. Into the puddle she had made. On Severus' face.

When he squeezed her with the signal and pushed, she managed to get her legs to cooperate, slowly slinking back down his body.

She saw how he had to turn his head to clear his throat, and she frowned in concern. But when he turned back to look at her, she broke into a grin at the shiny wetness all over his face. She must have squirted on him, which brought heat to her cheeks, but his eyes were still dark and intense with arousal.

So she leaned in to kiss him, lapping up the taste of herself on his lips. So hot. She moaned as their tongues met, and her senses all focused for one second on the hunger, wishing to devour him and the evidence that she had so thoroughly used him to get off.

As she sucked on the heady flavor of him coated in her essence, she reached one hand down to grope him. It was time he got off, too.

Caboose

He focused all of his energy into kissing her, holding her close to him. Severus made small sounds of approval into her mouth, bringing his hands up to clutch her hair lightly between his fingers. He could stay like this, kissing her for hours. But of course, there was more they both wanted and it was getting harder for Severus to hold off any longer. 

Her soft fingers wrapped around his length, firm pressure just as she knew he liked. Hermione's finger brushed his head, spreading precum down his cock. He let out a particularly loud moan. "Ride me?" he asked, breathlessly when they finally broke apart.

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione rose up above him, not quite putting her weight on his stomach, and then inched her way backward, reaching to position him for entry. She gripped him firmly, tapping his tip against her opening and then slipping down onto him slowly.

Her eyes drifted shut, and when she had taken all him inside her, she let out a breathy little sigh.

She stayed just like that for a moment, reveling in the feel of their joining. She could feel him twitch and knew that he was struggling to be still for her. Opening her eyes, she curled her lips into a leering grin and flexed her thighs to raise up just a bit, and then drop back down.

Building a short rhythm, her hands came up to cup her own breasts.

Caboose

Severus let out a soft moan as she sank down onto him, his eyes falling closed with hers. He kept his hands on her waist, where they'd dropped as she positioned herself. He wanted so badly to take her, she was teasing him, taking him in so agonizingly slow. He breathed hard through his nose in frustration when she sat there, motionless. 

His lips parted, letting no sound other than his heavy breathing escape. Severus knew, oh he knew, how bloody fantastic it was to be inside of Hermione Granger. Each time, however, it was like the very first time. 

The hands on her waist guided her down, helping to build a steady rhythm. She raised her hands to cup her breasts and his own hands were there in an instant, "No," he panted. His eyes met hers and Severus' fingers made busy word brushing her nipples until he heard another breathy moan escape. He smiled, his left hand to cup the back of her head. She ground against him just right on her downstroke and he couldn't help the long moan from escaping. Her name broke in half between his lips, "Hermi-ahhh."

Severus trailed his hand down her back, his short fingernails digging lightly into her skin on the descent down her backside.

jalapenoeyepopper

Until tonight they didn't really play power games in the bedroom. Rather it was more of a push-pull kind of thing, taking turns reaching for what they wanted, and enjoying being wanted. Chemistry, it was called. The fitting and bonding of two elements to create something more than the sum of them.

Now, this was the first time Hermione felt totally in control, and she _liked_ it. What a treat to be on top of this man, in her bed, at her pace, making him pant out each breath, paw at her, and moan incoherent half-words.

When he couldn't even choke out all four syllables of her name, Hermione felt the tingles in her toes, curling and clenching her muscles as the wave of intense pleasure exploded from her center once again, her physical responses heightened by the power to make him come undone. She moaned again as she felt her pussy clenching on him over and over, urging him to release all that self-control.

Caboose

It was all too much for Severus. The feeling of her above him, her moans, and the hot pulsing as she finally reached her climax once more all combined together made the perfect combination. Severus let go, allowing his senses to take over and raised his hips to meet hers as she cried out above him. It was barely any time at all before Severus had reached his own climax with a louder moan than probably had ever fallen from his lips. Letting go and being vulnerable was something Severus wasn't used to, but it was easier than it used to be. Or perhaps, it was easier simply because it was Hermione.

He'd known her for years, watched her grow into a beautiful young woman. And she wanted him, of all people. What was this? His thoughts tugged between sexual chemistry and something more, but each time he shoved those thoughts back deeper and deeper. Why think about this thing between them if it was likely to change. He was 19 years her senior, how, could this even remotely continue past this stage? Severus hated thinking about that, so he kept it all to himself, intent to enjoy Hermione's company while it lasted.

His heart raced as they both came down from the high. Severus held her there for a moment, even after she'd slipped out, listening to the sound of their breathing. He didn't speak, he honestly didn't know if he could, and brushed her hair back gently as she stared back at him. Right now, he was more than content.


	4. A Better Answer

###  **_A Better Answer_** , the sweet and spicy role play finale with Jal as Hermione and Caboose as Severus

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione curled up around Severus in post-coital bliss, relishing the way he brought his arms around her and held tightly. She could stay like this all night, if he'd allow it. They managed to talk through an issue of their power play, and then get kinky with power play, and the night was still young. She was in such a good mood she was considering offering up a more classic naughty schoolgirl roleplay next.

He would probably say no. They had already had their quickie at lunch, and now this fabulous romp in her bed. No doubt they both had things they _should_ do before tomorrow. Perhaps she could convince him to stay and read. She always enjoyed their time getting cozy with books. That was her favorite time, actually. They could be quiet and content together at the end of the day. She never had that with a partner before Severus. It was special, romantic even, for a bibliophile like Hermione.

She smiled, dropped a quick kiss on his chest, and then nuzzled into that spot. She let out an airy little sigh and relaxed, happy to wait for him to make the next move. Hermione lazily dragged her fingers across his arm, shoulders, and chest, enjoying the feeling of his skin and waiting patiently.

Caboose

Severus held Hermione in his arms, dropping a kiss to the top of her head after she'd settled into his chest. He was breathing heavily, attempting to catch his breath. The day already seemed to have flown by, but they only just had dinner. Severus could honestly fall asleep like this, but he knew there were things they needed to get done. This thing between them couldn't interfere with their work -- Hogwarts and its students needed to come first. There were still vials that needed grading and a desk full of parchment he needed to go over for tomorrow's lessons...

Hermione was curled against him so perfectly and moving her, leaving this bed was the last thing he wanted to do. The memory of the conversation from earlier made itself known in the forefront of his mind and he sighed. It was nice while it lasted. Everything was strangely intimate and he tried to make sense of it. Severus felt open and naked, both physically and now mentally as well. This was getting to be too much and if they were going to continue this, he needed to know that she wasn't going anywhere. He could not let himself be open and vulnerable like that when there was always the possibility that he had caught feelings and she simply had not.

Would she understand? And would she give him a good answer? Severus didn't know if he was ready to hear the answer yet.

"We should... I've got..." he tried, closing his eyes in frustration. He should leave and think things through first before he talked to her again, especially since it had already been such an intense day between the two of them. He let out a long sigh and shifted against her and Hermione slid off his side. He turned to face her and his hand reached up to toy with her hair as a distraction.

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione lifted her head when Severus began speaking and shuffled along with him to lay side-by-side facing one another. It felt a teeny tiny bit like a slumber party, and she couldn't school the grin she felt on her face. If he wanted to play with her hair, she had some ideas for his, too...

"You've got work?" she asked. "I'd rather you stay. Could we at least take five minutes to enjoy the afterglow before you sneak off?"

Caboose

Severus had a hard time denying that face. That had been made clear in the last few weeks. He smiled softly at Hermione, tugging playfully on her curls. He didn't meet her eyes, instead focusing on the mess of hair he had started to become quite fond of. " _We_ have work, love." he choked on the word _love._ Calling her love had become a habit, one that was very hard to break. Now, in the intimacy that had been slowly growing between them, it felt strange on his tongue. It didn't... feel like a offhanded term of endearment said passionately while in the middle of sex. He'd begun to say it frequently. When leaving her room, or when she left his. Or when he asked her to pass him a book closest to her while they worked silently side by side. 

This wasn't some just fucking around anymore... this was getting incredibly real. He cleared his throat and started again, "I am still a teacher," he reminded her.

Her face visibly fell, whether she noticed or not and he let out a very soft groan of frustration. He was not good at this. "I... I would like to stay. There's those vials from the 6th years." he stuttered, "If you're interested in... spending more time, you know since lunch and... just now."

Severus was nervous. He hated how ineloquent he sounded at those moments. It wasn't common that he truly got nervous or at least unable to control it.

jalapenoeyepopper

Ugh, he wasn't wrong, exactly. They did both have work to do. And _of course_ he's still a teacher, whatever did _that_ mean?

The confusion on her face must have shown because he started babbling. Severus Snape did _not_ babble. This must really be getting to him.

Hermione reached out and pressed her fingertips to his lips, silencing his broken phrases. "Let's try again," she whispered. "You're right. We have work to do, love, and you're still a teacher. But I still want five minutes."

Then she leaned toward him and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.

Caboose

He shut up and kissed her back, flattening the palm that had been in her hair to the back of her head. Five minutes. He could do five minutes. Severus could do much more than that but perhaps that was all _she_ had in mind. He pulled back, studying her face carefully. He swallowed hard. 

His thoughts raced. What did that mean? What did she want from him? He wondered the same for himself before, and now that he felt rejected, he knew exactly what he wanted. This was exactly what he was afraid of. He fought the urge to leave, leaning into her again. "I can do five minutes..." he whispered. 

Wait. She'd called him love. Now Severus was confused. He knew no matter whether he stayed or left, he wasn't getting any work done tonight. "Only five minutes...?" he clarified.

jalapenoeyepopper

Mmm that was better. Their kisses were always on fire. But then he pulled away and looked a little panicked. "At _least_ five minutes," she countered, slipping her arms around his neck and pulling him close for another kiss.

Hermione kept showering him with affection, kisses and squeezes and rubbing her body alongside his. Still, her brain was racing. He had told her earlier tonight that he wanted to be with her, with or without her clothes on. Maybe he was so twitchy and stuttering because she hadn't been clear enough herself. She thought they'd done enough talking, and that any more would scare him off. Was that wrong? Did he want... did he want more?

So what did she want? "Severus," she gasped, as he returned her caresses. "Severus, listen. These five minutes now... And an open door whenever you want to come back for more. And maybe we can just stop caring that anyone will see. I hope we can leave the cloak-and-dagger stuff in the past where it bloody well belongs. I spent far too long hiding from mortal enemies with Harry and Ron, and I don't want to feel that way if I don't have to."

Caboose

He returned her touches, leaning into her. He felt himself relax, just a little. _At the very least,_ Severus thought, _she enjoys kissing me._ He quite enjoyed kissing her as well, curled up with her naked in her bed was a wonderful way to spend an evening. He couldn't get enough of her, and perhaps it was because they'd already shagged twice today that he wasn't interested, but he just wasn't into it at the moment. Severus knew what he wanted but he didn't know how to go about it. This wasn't something he did, allowing himself to get too close. Hermione, however, had worked her way in so inconspicuously, he hadn't even noticed.

She gasped and pulled back and he held her tighter against him instinctively, not wanting to let her go. Afraid that she would go. She looked at him with her soft brown eyes and he responded by caressing her arm gently. _That anyone would see what?_

"I should hope no one would see this," he drawled, glancing down at their naked bodies and then back at her. "This is a bit personal, don't you think?"

 _Sarcasm and humor...great way to respond, Sev._ He mentally rolled his eyes at himself. He closed his mouth and he felt his cheeks get hot. Severus looked down, willing his hair to fall over his face.

"Maybe... uh..." Severus sucked in a breath and started over. This was Hermione, she'd been closer to him than anyone had this past month. He could do this. "It would be... my pleasure to be seen with you, Hermione.

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione held her breath when he blushed. Pink was a novel color on his cheeks, and she bit her lip to keep from giggling. This restraint was rewarded when she saw him gather his courage and make a proper declaration.

"Good," she said quickly. "And I don't mean anything daft like making doe eyes at each other." She shrugged. "We've been gradually upping the hostility in public, and I don't want to push too far. Then last night we played like it was unacceptable that we were seen, and that's not right. You and I can have our privacy, but I don't want to hide. I like being with you, and I don't care who knows it."

Caboose

Severus wasn't sure how much he wanted the other residents of the castle to see of this _thing_ between them. He couldn't even put a name on it. Hermione was so much more than just a regular shag but she wasn't... his girlfriend. The word _girlfriend_ made him a bit uncomfortable. Severus was not sure if he'd ever actually had a girlfriend before. Though far from a virgin, he felt a little awkward being in his forties with little to no actual dating experience. Then again, most of his adult life had been spent as a double agent for a wizarding war. 

Either way, no matter what Hermione was to him, she didn't deserve his hostility. She wasn't 12 years old sitting in his classroom anymore -- she was a grown woman he had shared a bed with more nights than not for the past few weeks. He treated his current students better than he had been treating her lately... or always. He pushed down that guilty feeling, he'd already apologized for that and he could work through that feeling later. He thought about how oddly satisfying it was to stalk down the hall with her hand in his. He didn't love the idea of public displays of affection, and it seemed neither did she, but he _liked_ the idea that others knew she was with him. and it would be so much easier to not worry about hiding anything. He supposed with how quickly news spread around the castle, it wouldn't be long until no one was even bothering with them anymore. 

"No more hiding." he agreed quietly, bringing his hand up to her cheek to caress with the lightest touch. "I don't want you to think I'm embarrassed of you..."

jalapenoeyepopper

"Good," she said again, and then she leaned in for one more sweet kiss. "I think my five minutes are long elapsed, and I assume you have real work to do and weren't just making excuses to leave."

She drew back and stretched, soft pops sounding off from her spine as she made a point of presenting her breasts.

"Off with you, now, but clear your schedule for tomorrow night. I'm closing the library when I come down to observe your seventh-year class, and after that I'll wait right here for you." She winked. "Just like this."

Caboose

Severus' eyes went wide and he broke out in a grin. "I'll be sure to wrap up quickly then." 

He reluctantly rolled away from her, dragging himself from her bed to dress. "You are correct, I unfortunately do have real work to be done." he pulled on his pants and leaned over to kiss her softly. "The vials can wait..." he grinned against her lips, climbing over her again. He ran a hand up her side, gasping for air as he pulled away. "Now I'm making up excuses to stay. I do have to go now. I'll see you at breakfast." One more quick press of his lips to hers before he turned away, escaping the bedroom in search of his shirt, avoiding her temptation. He left quietly, walking slowly down the corridor to the dungeons, his mind on Hermione.

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione flopped back onto the bed and sighed. He was a very good actor, but he had no reason to lie about wanting her, or wanting to stay, or agreeing that they didn't need to hide. She was pretty sure they made good progress tonight. Progress toward what, she wasn't so sure. Either way, she didn't get any work done, busy thinking about those extra goodbye kisses.

In the morning, Hermione sauntered into the Great Hall and sat down lightly between Minerva and Severus, as always.

Caboose

Severus looked up when she sat down and he couldn't help the small smile fighting it's way onto his face. Last night left a lot of Severus' mind. His growing feelings for her were not a surprise to him, but acknowledging that she might actually feel them too was something to think about. She'd said she didn't care who knew that she liked being with him. To Severus, he wasn't sure what that meant. 

He didn't get a lot done the night before, struggling to keep his mind off Hermione. It was hard not to think of what was changing between them. He meant what he said, that he didn't want her to think he was embarrassed to be seen with her, but what would others think of _her?_

Severus waited until she was settled before resting his hand lightly on her leg under the table and caught her eyes. "Morning." He murmured.

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione had to focus, to keep her smile serene instead of beaming like the sun. He must have already had his first cup of tea, to start the day with a warm greeting. She wished she could peck him on the cheek, but she was quite sure a kiss at the High Table was a step too far. So she simply reached for her own tea and replied, "Good morning, Severus. And I think it will be a good day, too." She leaned in close and added, "And a _great_ night."

Caboose

Severus drew in a breath and squeezed her leg gently under the table. "Don't start what you don't intend to finish." he said quietly, leaning in until their heads nearly touched. It was risky, but it was not out of the ordinary for professors to lean close together to hear over the loud chatter of the Great Hall.

"So." He said straightening back up and removing his hand from her leg to reach for his cup of tea. "Seventh year Potions... Should I warn you of anything, lest you be surprised at my teaching methods this afternoon?" he teased, smirking into his cup.

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione nibbled on toast and thought about whether they could tease out loud without anyone overhearing. With her teacup at her mouth, hiding the movement of her lips, she murmured, "I've told you from the start I want to know everything, but I can be patient. I've been practicing my patience all year."

She wished she wore a watch, but she'd probably draw too much notice checking it too frequently. The time was going agonizingly slow. For all this boasting of her patience, she was quite anxious to get him alone again.

Finally -- Finally! -- she could excuse herself to go open the library and get this day under way.

Caboose

He raised an eyebrow at the woman next to him. "I guess you'll just have to wait a little longer then, Miss Patient." 

He had to admit, not yelling at each other and overcompensating to hide their secret was nice. He was certainly in a better mood. His first class of the day went surprisingly well, despite the destructive nature of 12 year olds. The thought of being with Hermione kept Severus going and even smiling to himself at times. His students were used to a rather relaxed professor in the Potions classroom these days, but even Severus had to admit that a sweeping entrance and billowing robes weren't nearly as dramatic when he was _smiling._

Finally, lunch had arrived and then after, 7th year Potions. Severus forced himself to sit at his desk and update his grade books and go through his papers to prepare for the next class. He couldn't keep being so careless. Just like he told Hermione last night, he was still a teacher. At long last, he was able to break away, stalking briskly to the Great Hall. He felt like a complete dunderhead, letting himself get so caught up in a woman. Now that he knew things were different between them, everything felt so new and he was out of his element. 

She was already there, and his mouth quirked up in a smile, which he quickly settled back into his signature look of indifference. He sat next to her, hand touching her shoulder briefly as he sank into his chair; he couldn't help but touch her.

jalapenoeyepopper

Mornings in the library were generally dull. Sure, with a deadline looming, the students would come in quite needy, but today was not one of those days. Hermione had time to do all of her reshelving, and her paperwork, and still have time to think.

And she thought about Severus, of course. She wasn't making doe eyes, but she was mooning a bit. After weeks of hot sex, she was finally getting to know him, the real him, the version of Severus that wasn't a strung out bundle of nerves constantly walking a tightrope over a pit of damnation. And she liked him. He was brilliant. He was shaping up to be the best damn teacher Hogwarts had since at least she knew.

With the library so ill attended, Hermione was free to lock it up early for lunch. She arrived before Severus, But he came in soon enough, and the brief little smile he flashed at her drew one onto her face as well.

He got to keep one hand on her at breakfast. Now it was her turn. She slipped her fingers over his thigh and gave him a quick squeeze.

Caboose

Severus kept his hands on the table in front of him, fingers twitching when she squeezed his thigh. It was nice to know she was there and her touch was a constant, welcome reminder. He tried his best to keep his eyes to himself, not lingering too long on the beautiful witch beside him. 

He couldn't wait to get her alone again, freely able to caress her skin and kiss her breathless. That wasn't the only thing he wanted however. He was happy to sit here with her hand on his thigh, talking as if it didn't matter who saw. As much as he fought to keep the smiling to a minimum, it was nearly impossible anymore. He couldn't wait to have her in his classroom again, to share his class and show off his most prized students to her. Though... he was still quite nervous as well. As much as he wanted to share, what if she did not find him to be as proficient as he thought he was?

She'd said she wanted to know everything and Severus was sure she would be less surprised walking into his classroom this afternoon, but that didn't stop him from worrying. It wasn't like him to share and trust openly like this, but for her, he was more than willing.

"How was the morning?" He asked, eyes lingering a bit too long on hers.

jalapenoeyepopper

With one hand, Hermione stabbed her fork into her usual lunch salad, and she slid the other down to his knee and then back up again, the tips of her fingers following the inseam. "Dreadfully tedious, but quite productive, and I am looking forward to the rest of the day... and evening."

Every time she dared to look at Severus, he sported a smile, a bit wider than the subtle upward turn of his lips that he often wore in public when they teased each other mercilessly. This was nearly a genuine grin. He was smiling at her in front of _everyone_ in the Great Hall. Hermione gulped nervously. She didn't want to hide what they had, but a smile like that from him was almost as good as an announcement in the _Daily Prophet._

Minerva tapped her on the shoulder, and Hermione snatched her hand back to herself, hoping she wasn't blushing too furiously. After pausing a beat to get her physical responses under control, she turned and fielded a request about the curriculum reviews. "I've got Septima's entire N.E.W.T. cohort right after lunch, and then Severus' seventh-years. You'll have my report tomorrow."

When the Headmistress looked past Hermione, over her shoulder, she wondered what Severus was doing behind her back. The amused glint in Minerva's eyes gave Hermione a flashback to Albus Dumbledore's most meddlesome twinkle. She glanced at her lunch, appetite gone, and excused herself. As she pushed away from the table, she managed to offer Severus a tiny smile and a whispered, "See you in class."

Caboose

Severus listened, enjoying her hand on his leg. He was glad it was under the table and hoped it wasn't obvious what was going on. He tried his best to keep his face more subtle, but the way she traced her fingers up his thigh made that so much harder. _What was wrong with him?_

Suddenly, she snatched her hand away and his eyes went wide, then downcast in disappointment, and finally impassive. Or, what Severus hoped was impassive. He tried not to listen and instead focused on his plate in front of him. Minerva was asking about her review of his curriculum and he snapped his head up to look at them. Minerva met his eyes and he challenged her back with a glare as Hermione excused herself, only offering her a quick smile in return before turning back to his meal.

The headmistress couldn't leave well enough alone, could she? Minerva must have taken lessons from Albus himself. "You two certainly seem a bit more friendly lately."

Severus scowled, snapping his head up. "And?" He drawled as if his heart _wasn't_ suddenly beating out of his chest. He wasn't ashamed of Hermione, not in the slightest, but his life as a spy left him with the lingering need to hide things from others. Obviously today he had not done a very good job of that.

"I was still under the impression you were still bickering over your curriculum."

 _That woman._ Severus rolled his eyes and huffed out a grumbling sigh. "Obviously we are not any longer."

"That certainly explains the good mood you're in, Severus." Minerva had the audacity to smile, her eyes twinkling as if she knew exactly what was going on between them.

"Hasn't it ever occurred to you that I am simply satisfied with my students work as of late?" Severus hadn't always been known one to praise openly but it was something he was working on. Besides that, he would rather her bother him for his curriculum than for his personal life with Hermione.

Minerva raised an eyebrow with an amused smile. "She must have had quite the effect on you to have you two rushing out of dinner so quickly last night."

Severus shoved back from the table, "What either of us get up to in our free time is none of your business. Especially where Hermione is concerned. Now if you excuse me, _headmistress,_ I have a class to teach."

Severus swept out of the Great Hall without waiting for a response and a slam of the doors. Nosy witch, she was. Severus stormed through the castle with a sneer, not caring who saw. Without thinking, he'd completely bypassed his classroom and instead threw open the doors to the library dramatically.

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione had only popped into the library to check the wards, so she was standing right in front of the doors when they BOOMED open, and she jumped a mile. "Eep!" she shrieked, taking a dueling stance.

And then she realized who was standing there, pulled him inside, and slammed the door back shut.

"Severus, you about gave me a heart attack. I was about to leave, actually, once I set the auto-checkout spell and the locking timer. I have Septima's class to review in about 10 minutes, and I managed to convince the Bloody Baron to supervise here for any behavior issues." She grinned and leaned toward him to whisper, "He might not be able to hex anyone, but he takes better notes than I do."

Caboose

Severus stumbled inside when she grabbed him. He knew that he should have gone back to his classroom but he practically worked on autopilot after leaving the Great Hall to find exactly who he needed in that moment. He stared at her while she talked, focusing on her kind smile and the sound of her voice. "Bloody Baron is a wise choice," he said finally, touching her cheek softly.

Of course Severus was still a bit peeved about what happened with Minerva, but she had managed to calm him significantly without even realizing it. "I... uh, told Minerva off." He said quietly.

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione beamed at Severus' approval.

Then she groaned. "You were never my shining example of fairness and justice, but you are my model for putting dunderheads in their place, and I'm sure she deserved it. Tell me all about it later, all right?"

She patted the hand that still laid on her cheek, cast the final wards, and went to class.

Arithmancy was exactly like she remembered. Septima Vector had so few N.E.W.T.-level students that they all convened together for a formal lecture to kick off the week, a quiz midweek, and advanced projects the other three days per week. One glance around the room showed that no student was working alone.

Septima said, "If I could do it again, Hermione, I would have forced you to work with others more often. Learning to communicate is almost as powerful as the magic in the runes."

Hermione dutifully took the appropriate notes to finish her review, but she couldn't help thinking about a certain wizard down in the dungeons, and their common need to learn to communicate.

Caboose

Surprisingly, Severus maintained his good mood throughout his next class despite his tiff with the headmistress. The tiniest piece of alone time he gained with Hermione helped to soothe his anger and remind him how much she truly meant to him. He wondered if she felt the same way but he smiled thinking of how she referred to him as _hers._ He did gain a bit of perspective after that moment and was no longer smiling like a lovesick teenager in his classes. Hermione was still not far from his mind though and the closer his 7th year class got, the more excited he felt.

He dismissed his last class before the 7th years with a smile, earning him a few odd looks from the students. Little did they know his smile had two meanings, one of which involved a rather complicated assignment that appeared to be easy. He loved a good challenge.

Severus gathered his materials up, looking over his notes before the students arrived. Hermione was to arrive any minute, but he had to stay focused on his classroom. There were a little less N.E.W.T level 7th years than in the other classes of his colleagues, but Severus wanted students who _wanted_ to be in his classroom and those who were able to use critical thinking to work independently.

Hermione arrived shortly before his students did and he greeted her with a smile. He directed her to a small table he'd set up just for her near the back of the room and stroked her arm affectionately before she sat down and he escaped to the front of the room as students filed in. They talked amongst themselves as they go to their respective work spaces and work to set up their equipment without waiting for instruction. He couldn't help beaming with pride at his Hermione in the back corner.

jalapenoeyepopper

When the Arithmancy class was dismissed, Hermione high-tailed it to the dungeons. She gave him another bright smile, and he even returned it. She wondered if he'd been grinning all day, and what his students thought of this genial side of Snape. If he'd looked like this when _she_ was a student, there'd have been a rumor he'd been hit with a cheering charm.

A trail of goosebumps rose on her arm in the wake of his fingertips, and then he abruptly went to the front of the room. What a tease!

Before the class even officially began, she made notes on the pareparedness of the students and the established lab setup routine. She also came prepared. After yesterday, she knew she'd need 2 scrolls: one for the review notes and one for her personal notes. With the sixth-years working on potions she hadn't seen until her seventh, she anticipated this class would be doing work she hadn't seen at all.

And she was right. By the end of the period, she had three feet written on each of her parchments. Once the last student was out the door, Hermione slumped back in her chair. As soon as Severus published the revised text, she was going to set up her own private lab for an independent study.

It would probably take a month of her free time to catch up to this point, and there were still a few months of the school year remaining!

Caboose

Severus did not have to instruct this class as he did with his others. The whole point of his classes was to prepare students to work without his assistance as much as possible. That may look like lazy teaching to many people, but Severus used the time he wasn't lecturing working one-on-one with each of his students throughout the class period. Since there weren't as many, he found it easier. This also gave him the benefit of getting to know the students in his class. It was all a sliding scale, really, where first years got the most attention and lecture and as they got older, he would lessen his hold. Severus would not say he was strongest with 1st years, but his 7th years were practically his pride and joy of teaching.

This time, he took the time to introduce the librarian in the back corner, trying his best to keep his smile to an appropriate size, lest he make it unprofessional.

Severus found himself to be watching her throughout class whenever he had a free moment. She sat in the back, taking down copious amounts of notes, stopping to chew on her quill every now and again. Severus realized just how cute she looked and made a point to brush his fingers across her desk each time he passed.

When the class ended, he gave no homework but reminded them to continue to do their research for their final projects at the end of the year.

As soon as his door clicked shut, he chuckled aloud as she slumped down in her chair. "Exhausted are you?" he teased, coming over to wrap his arm around Hermione in her chair and pressing a kiss to her head. "It seems as if you may not be up for this evening..."

jalapenoeyepopper

"No," Hermione said, maybe a bit too defensively, but she leaned into Severus and explained, "I just need a minute to think. I may have some questions for you before I submit my report to Minerva, but that can wait for tomorrow."

She shifted, and he loosened his grip so she could stand and stretch. She rolled up both sets of notes and tucked them into a secured pocket of her robe as she said, "Thank you for the do-over. I bungled it badly yesterday, and I definitely should not have surprised you with it."

Then Hermione faced him and took both his hands in hers. Her heart was pounding, but she thought of the other lesson she got today, and she summoned the courage to tell him how she felt.

"I see, now, exactly the importance of expectations and routines in your class. Your students are thriving on it. I'm honestly a bit jealous of them, and I'm so proud of you, Severus."

Caboose

Severus looked thoughtfully at her then squeezed her hands. It wasn't often someone said they were proud of him. He was proud of himself, sure. His classroom was everything he never thought it would be and his personality was less sour than it used to be. And now, Severus had this wonderful, thoughtful, intelligent witch standing in front of him wholeheartedly telling him so.

Severus didn't have anything to say. What does one say to that? He figured there wasn't anything that could be said, only shown. He untangled his hands from hers and swept Hermione up for a long, slow kiss. He poured as much of his feelings into it as he could, his arms tightening around her.

When they pulled away, both breathless, Severus leaned his forehead against hers. "I don't believe anyone... has ever told me they were proud of anything I've done," he whispered, pushing her hair gently back from her face.

They stood there for a while, completely lost in each other. Severus was the first to pull away, reluctantly of course. He pulled out his wand, locking and warding his classroom before holding his hand out for her to take. He brought her hand to his lips, brushing the softest kiss to her skin and led her to the door to his private rooms.

jalapenoeyepopper

Those kisses. He said so much with those kisses, but when he did let something personal actually slip, it could really wrench the heart. Before Hermione dumped her parents in Australia, they'd always been generous with the praise, and it was easy for her to dish it out, too. Now that she had said it, and Severus admitted rarely hearing it, she really had to think about what she meant.

Communication is hard.

Once shut safely inside his rooms, Hermione stopped, standing in the main room, and she said, "You can be proud of what you've accomplished, but I'm proud of _you_ for doing it."

She slid her arms around his shoulders, fingertips caressing the back of his neck and slipping up into his hair.

"Good work, Severus. Now you better tell me if Minerva is going to have any doubts about my rave review because of what happened at lunch."

Caboose

She was proud of him. Specifically _him._ The thought made Severus' heart feel as if it were beating out of his chest for the second time that day. She was right, he could be proud, he _was_ proud, but there was something different about someone else's pride in him. Especially Hermione's.

He leaned into her and gave her a small smile. "I want to be someone you're proud of. Despite all my hard work I," he hesitated, unsure if he should continue. He had to trust in her and know that sharing his personal feelings were safe here. "I know I'm not... Hermione, I don't ever want anyone to look at you and wonder why you're with someone like me."

He sighed, closing his eyes and enjoying her fingers in his hair. "Minerva knows... as much as I am not ashamed to be... with you, I don't wish our sex life spread about the castle..." His cheeks warmed and he ducked his head.

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione bit her lip and thought it over, still running her hands over the bit of exposed skin at the back of his neck. "Do you really think she would gossip like that? I could see her trying to play matchmaker, which she obviously doesn't need to do. I could even see her teasing us, especially you, just because she can. But I don't think she'd try to hurt us."

She took a deep breath and caught his eyes once again.

"Since we are pretty firmly on the _pride_ side of the pride-shame spectrum, do we even care if the rumor mill goes barmy over us? Not like we don't have experience ignoring rumors. I _am_ best friends with Harry Potter."

Hermione grimaced as soon as she name-dropped. Pretty good chance she should not bring up Harry Potter when she and Severus were trying to have a serious talk. Whoops.

Caboose

Severus didn't meet her eyes. She was right. He did not like people in his business, but he should be used to it by now. His only concern was for her, he never wanted to hear anyone talking about her simply for being with him. It seemed to be that she really didn't care. 

"No... no you're right. She only took lessons from Dumbledore himself." He couldn't help but smirk a little. That twinkle in her eye could rival his. He looked at her again, eyes softening when they met hers.

"Potter." He raised an eyebrow. What the bloody hell did he have to do with any of this between them? "I'm sure he'll be pleased to know you're shagging your former Potions professor," he said dryly.

She grimaced and he frowned, kissing her softly on her nose. "I am very proud to be with you. If you are willing to brave a rumor mill for myself, I will do the same."

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione let out a breath she wasn't aware she held. She grinned. "I don't suppose that bravery extends to sitting between me and Minerva at supper?"

Caboose

Severus shook his head with a smile, pulling her in to kiss her softly, "Darling, I would be honored."

jalapenoeyepopper

 _Darling?_ He was really jumping in head first. It gave Hermione a bubbly, floaty feeling. She gave him a playful peck on the lips, and then they went to the Great Hall.

They walked together, and she reined in the urge to reach and hold his hand. Instead, she tried not to leer at him as she suggested quietly, "If you have to grade today's potions after dinner, that would give me a chance to get ready as I promised this morning."

Caboose

"I do indeed have those potions to grade," he murmured, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. It was hard to keep his thoughts focused after that. Picturing her spread out for him in his bed while he finished his work was not ideal when they were in public. "Don't tease me." 

Severus did want to hold her hand, but he wasn't sure he was ready to not only share his relationship with the staff but with all of their students as well. He kept his hands to himself as they walked toward the front table, only brushing his fingers softly against hers before sitting in the place right next to the headmistress. The fact that they had arrived together had clearly not escaped her notice, if her smile was any indication. Severus nodded once to Minerva then turned back to the witch beside him. He took Hermione's hand in his, skimming his thumb over her knuckles in an attempt to calm his nerves.

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione's heart was beating so fast. Her restraint in the corridors was rewarded so handsomely when he took her hand at the table. She gave him a soft smile.

And then Filius squeaked, "Oh, how delightful! It's been too long since we had a chance to catch up."

She hadn't anticipated this when she suggested Severus shield her from Minerva's meddling. That was daft of her. She curled her fingers tighter with Severus, but otherwise she gave her full attention to her new neighbor at the table. Luckily, he kept the discussion of her job contained to the library, and her personal life to Harry and Ron.

"They are both quite happy with their jobs as Aurors," she explained. "I sent Ron a birthday gift, but I suppose I haven't actually heard from them since Christmas."

Filius kept chatting, and she tried her best to keep a pleasant attitude. She would have preferred to eavesdrop on Severus and Minerva.

Caboose

Severus gave Hermione an amused look, holding back a grin when Filius pipped up beside her. He knew just how much the Charms professor could talk when given the opportunity. He settled comfortably in his chair, enjoying being left alone while he listened to Hermione chat with Filius. 

Severus should have known his peace wouldn't last. Minerva caught his attention, seeming all too pleased to be sitting next to him. He gave a low sigh, focusing on Hermione's hand in his. "Severus, if I may ask, how was your 7th year class today?" 

He hesitated for a moment. He couldn't help but get the feeling Minerva was prying -- for information on Hermione and him or his curriculum. "Fine. I am pleased with their progress. Minimal supervision is required and I have faith they will all receive high marks on their N.E.W.T.S." 

Minerva smiled, that twinkle in her eye. "And Professor Granger wasn't a distraction, I hope."

Severus raised an eyebrow, trying to stay calm. "Hermione knows better than to distract my teaching. I assure you will be quite pleased with the amount of notes she took this afternoon."

"I am looking forward to reading her reports tomorrow." Minerva took a drink from her goblet and Severus let out a breath, releasing his tight grip on Hermione's hand. But much to Severus' dismay, Minerva was not finished. "And Severus? Do be sure they are finished before you allow yourself to be a distraction?"

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione couldn't listen in for every word, but when he pulled away from her, she focused just in time to hear what Minerva said about _distraction._

She couldn't help it, turning away from Flitwick mid-sentence to snap, "I'll go work on it now."

Abandoning her half-finished supper, she whispered a hasty, "See you later," to Severus and fled.

That was twice in one day. Twice in one day she couldn't quite handle the knowing looks and implied disapproval. After all she had said about pride, and not caring what people think, she felt like such a coward for crumbling under the Headmistress' scrutiny.

On the bright side, the faster she got that report done, the sooner she could get naked and wait for Severus.

Caboose

Severus watched her go, his face falling. She'd just given him a speech about pride and not caring about rumors and she was the one who wasn't handling it well, not him. After all that, Severus wondered if Hermione really was embarrassed to be seen with him.

He chanced a glance at Minerva. He wasn't doing so well under her prying eye either. Nothing could be easy for them, could it? "I don't know what you're playing at, but I'm not going along with it." He growled at the headmistress in a low voice. "Nothing we're doing is against any school rules nor does it have any effect on either of our jobs. I've spent too many years under Dumbledore's thumb to allow you to take away my happiness any longer, nor will I allow you to take hers."

Severus stood up to leave and Minerva cleared her throat. "It's about time you acknowledge your feelings, Severus. We were all wondering when you two would finally pair up." That damn twinkle in her eye again, just like Dumbledore. It was just like her to play matchmaker. He stared at her and pushed his chair in, leaving the great room.

His office was empty when he came in and Severus wondered if she was already in his rooms or if she'd gone back to hers. He thought about checking, but the both had things to do. Sighing, he sat down and took out his grading.

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione didn't need much time to summarize and organize both of today's reviews for Minerva. She had plenty of time to pamper a bit before Severus would come by.

After keying the wards to let him in, she spent a good hour in her bath, grooming and soaking and enjoying the steamy water. It gave her time to think about Severus. Patient teacher, generous lover, and bloody brilliant. She rather liked the new Severus, and she wondered if he was really there the whole time, and it was only her view that changed in the last two years. She wouldn't have seen the patient teacher, with her being a friend of Harry Potter. She wouldn't have seen the generous lover for lots of reasons, _obviously._ And she would never have denied his brilliance, but now she was privy to the quiet pride behind his achievements.

He was almost _shy_ about it.

Hermione looked at her nude form in her bedroom mirror and grinned. She wasn't shy at all, but she was nervous about what happened at dinner. She hadn't expected any reproach from Minerva. Anyone else she could have ignored, but Minerva was her mentor, employer, and friend. Crawling up onto her bed, Hermione summoned parchment and started making a list. If she could corner Minerva in private, she wanted a list of all the reasons she enjoyed being with Severus (with tasteful euphemisms as needed, of course), and all the reasons the Headmistress should simply butt out.

The list was pretty long. She dozed off with inkstains on her fingers.

Caboose

Severus looked up from his papers, wondering the time. He finished with his grading and it was getting a bit late. 

He was supposed to meet Hermione. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, frustrated with his lack of attention. Severus only hoped she would still be around, whether she be up for a shag or not. He still wanted to see her. Gathering his papers in a pile, Severus left his office for Hermione's room. What he'd told Minerva was true, he was happy. He was nervous too. He knew it certainly seemed that she truly cared for him, but did she felt as strongly as he did?

He made it to her rooms in record time, entering quietly. She wasn't anywhere in the main room. Severus smiled to himself, knowing exactly where she'd be. He entered her bedroom, and his face softened. 

Oh, she was nude alright, waiting for Severus on her bed just as she said she would be. Only, she was curled up with parchment and a quill, fast asleep in her bed in a way only Hermione would do. And it was the most perfect sight he'd ever seen. He crossed the room and sat down softly, brushing his fingers softly over her hair with a smile. 

He gently took the parchment from her fingers, intending to set it aside. Severus hesitated, eyes catching on a word.

His name. 

He couldn't help but keep reading. A list about him, reasons why she wanted to be with him. She did want him, and Severus couldn't deny that. And she'd told him inadvertently in a list he wasn't even meant to see. 

He set the list aside and leaned over Hermione, pressing a kiss to her skin. "Darling..." he whispered, "Hermione..."

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione was having a lovely dream. In this dream, Severus came in with a list just like hers. She didn't bother to read it, though. It was enough to think he'd done it, and she tossed both their parchments to the side and pounced him like the fierce lion she was.

But then the touch was different. Dream-Severus had his arms wrapped around her, but she definitely felt a hand on her head, and a kiss at her temple...

She gasped as full consciousness hit her, eyes flying open and then recognizing Severus leaning over her. Heat rose in her cheeks at being caught so unaware. And, oh gods, where was the bloody list?

Caboose

"I'm sorry I'm a bit late," Severus said, his hand still in her hair. He looked down at her flushed cheeks and grinned. "I put your parchment aside. I don't want anything to happen to your list." 

Severus didn't wait for a response, hoping she wouldn't be angry with him for snooping, he toed off his boots and crawled into bed with Hermione.

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione was mortified, but she was encouraged that he neither raged nor fled. In fact, Severus was smiling, and he was getting into bed. She propped up on her elbow, watching him from this slightly elevated position on her side, as he slid one arm under the pillow and faced her. "I was preparing, so I wouldn't get flustered next time Minerva makes an unpleasant comment. I swear she's the only one who can do that, and I won't let it catch me off guard again."

Then Hermione bit her lip, wondering if she should admit what came next. Sod it, she may as well go ahead in this highly relevant moment. "I made a list like this for Ron once. Harry gave me a heads-up that Ron was thinking about proposing, so I wanted to really give it a proper analysis before making that kind of commitment. Anyway, that list was, erm, rather shorter than the one I made tonight, and Ron was really angry. He said it was unnatural to study our relationship like a textbook." She sniffed. "I love books, and he couldn't see the comparison as a good thing, so that was the day we split up."

Caboose

Severus listened, his fingers tracing patterns on her skin. He wanted to tell her the kinds of unpleasant things he'd just told Minerva himself but he wasn't sure how much Hermione would appreciate that. As much as he didn't want to be talked about or share the details of his relationship to everyone at Hogwarts, Severus wanted the others to know that she was his and he was hers and there wasn't anything going to take that away from them. He was afraid of what Hermione would have to say about that.

Severus lifted a brow when she brought up Ron. The insolent little shite. Ron Weasley was by far the worst option for Hermione, in his opinion. Of course he was partial to himself, but that didn't matter in the slightest. He completely lacked respect for anyone. "You _did_ become a librarian. It seems a lifetime commitment to books looked more appealing than a lifetime with a nearly illiterate troll. He must have been quite vexed when he realized his lack of redeeming qualities," Severus said, rolling his eyes.

He knew talking about Weasley like that would likely not sit well with Hermione, but she should know exactly how he thought of him already. It wasn't as if Severus thought himself much of anything, but he was more a man than Ronald Weasley would ever be. Her love of books was probably almost at the top of his list of _Reasons Why I Love Hermione Granger._ And he did love her. If he were to fill out a list of his own, he was sure it would be just as long, if not longer, than hers for him. "There is absolutely nothing unnatural about you. Your love of books is endearing." He paused and leaned in for a soft kiss. "Probably at the top of my list."

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione tried not to grimace. She had already brought up Harry before thinking it through, and now Ron, too. She would always love him as a friend, and suddenly had a vision of a future where she had to play diplomat between the two of these men. Severus had mellowed out so much, but apparently still had a biting remark or two in his back pocket. Hermione couldn't help a tiny grin. _Nearly illiterate troll,_ indeed!

She hadn't been fishing, but she seemed to have hooked an honest compliment out of Severus. Butterflies danced in her belly at the sweet kiss. Now definitely fishing, she asked, "Your list?"

Caboose

Severus smiled and kept her close. He didn't write a list, not a real one. But he'd been thinking a lot why he wasn't simply in it for the sex anymore. He loved curling up next to her in bed, watching her sleep or reading a book. Spread out next to him with their respective parchments in piles, the way she looked reading over his notes -- like a mix of intrigue and adoration and something Severus now knew as pride. "If I were to make a list... I think it would be too long to repeat. We'd be here for hours," he teased, thumb brushing her cheek. "You know Minerva doesn't need a list or even a book of reasons why we are in this relationship."

Severus hesitated. He was going to say it, he _had_ to say it. At this moment, Severus knew there was no doubt in his mind. He brushes her lips with his again, pulling her close. "There's only really one reason. I love you, Hermione."

jalapenoeyepopper

The butterflies beat their wings a little harder. Only yesterday he admitted he wanted her for more than sex. Today she got a proper declaration. While naked.

Could she make one back? Would it be true? She hadn't titled her list. In her head she simply thought of it as _Reasons Minerva Should Bugger Off._ The more she thought about his three little words, the more her list looked cold and calculated instead of honest and sincere. If Minerva pressed, would it be better to have a laundry list, or was his brevity the better answer?

She must have paused for too long. His expression closed, and his eyes flicked down to where he had abandoned his boots. Shit shit shit.

"I love you, too," she said, face hot. "Sorry, you just, erm, surprised me. I --" She cut herself off. If brevity really was the soul of wit, then she should stop. Instead, she kissed him, firmly.

Caboose

Severus' face fell when she didn't respond right away. He knew they'd only been doing this for a short time, he could understand if she couldn't say it back. But he'd known her for years, she was his colleague. Severus knew what he said was true for him and he couldn't, and wouldn't, take it back.

She finally responded. And she was saying she loved him too. Was this real? Severus kissed her back, slowly and without pressing further. He wanted to relish this moment. "I'm sorry for surprising you. But I mean it. I do love you."

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione hated uncertainty, but she was a Gryffindor. She could at least summon the courage to admit to it. In between leisurely kisses, she said, "I don't think I've ever been in love before, so I'm not really sure how this goes." She threaded both hands in his hair as she took another taste. "But it feels good. It feels right." One more lingering suck at his lower lip, and she pulled back to look at him properly. "Like we could do anything, you and me against the world."

She grinned. "And I like having an extensive list of reasons the world can take their opinions of us and get stuffed." Pressing the entire length of her body against his, she captured his lips for another kiss.

Caboose

Severus smiled against her lips. "I have not been in love either." He admitted. He agreed, this was new and different and he wasn't sure what to do. But he loved her, he wanted this to be something more. Hermione was special. "The world doesn't stand a chance."

He kissed her back hard, pulling her closer as she pressed herself into him. He broke away, his lips barely touching hers, "The list can wait," He smirked, kissing her again. Severus regretted not undressing before climbing into bed, his robes caught and tangled under them. He hummed in frustration, Severus was wearing way too many clothes for this. He untangled himself from her, pulling himself upward in a half seated position. He fumbled to remove the outermost layer, only able to get them off his shoulders before he gave up with a low growl. He disregarded the robes wrinkled under them, laying back down and capturing her lips in his again in a hard kiss. "I love you," he murmured between kisses, unable to stop saying it.

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione leaned back, propped on her elbow again as Severus fumbled with his robes, and she teased, "Did you get to the part where I like your haircut?"

He didn't finish undressing, didn't even clear the robe from the bed, just dropped back down to kiss her again. She murmured appreciatively.

"And I love you," she whispered against his lips. She reached and fumbled the rest of his buttons along with him.

Caboose

Severus laughed, "I read the whole thing, Darling." It wasn't often anyone complimented his hair, but it was nice to know Hermione didn't mind it one bit.

They fumbled together on his buttons, but Severus was too busy kissing her. Finally all buttons were undone, his shirts discarded behind him on the bed. His hands roamed her body, sliding over her hips and between her thighs. He kissed down her jaw while she worked on his pants.

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione took a turn to sit up, pushing him back to get a better angle on his remaining garments. "I think I like _love_ better than _darling,_ " she murmured as she shimmied down the bed and flung his underpants to hang on her vanity mirror like a prize medal.

Then she licked her lips as she took in the sight of Severus Snape sprawled naked on her bed, waiting for her to make another move.

She crept up between his legs, allowing her hair to brush his thighs as they parted for her. Kneeling, she laid both hands on his knees and then drew them slowly up, up, up, hungrily watching his erection swell and harden. She tickled the inner crease of his hips and delighted in the arch of his back and the twitch of his cock.

Watching carefully for his reaction, she cradled his sac in one hand, gripped the base with the other, and teased with several dry, chaste kisses before sticking out her tongue to swirl around the head.

Caboose

Severus grinned when the underwear landed on her mirror. He liked the look of it so much, he considered leaving them there when he left as a trophy. He watched her take him in and, Gods, it was so hot. He moaned softly as her hair brushed his thighs. Everything seemed to feel different with the knowledge of their love for each other. 

This was something they'd done before, but not frequently like _this._ Severus loved how she took her time to thoroughly please him. 

And oh how she teased him! He was growing harder and harder by the second, watching her trail her fingers over his skin, teasing every bit of skin except his penis. He was aching now. He wanted so bad. Severus' breaths came out in short pants, one hand clutched in the fabric of his teaching robes beneath him and the other going to thread through her hair. 

Finally, _finally_ she was kissing softly at his skin, and he gasped when her tongue swirled his head. "You're such a tease, _love,_ " he moaned, arching his back up in an attempt to gain access.

jalapenoeyepopper

Watching so carefully, Hermione saw exactly when his control broke and his back arched, even though he tried to distract her with words.

She drew away at the same speed his hips came up, pleased that he only gave a half-hearted tug on her hair to keep her close, and then released her before it could hurt. His attention to detail was definitely high up on that list she wrote tonight.

Sitting back on her heels, she leered at him. "You have no idea." Hermione kept her hands on him, one hand massaging his balls and the other stroking lightly, employing a little twist of her wrist to drag her fingertips around the ridge. "I told you this morning I've been practicing my patience. Do you want to find out just how long we can go?"

Caboose

Severus dropped his hand on the bed with a quiet moan. This was perfect. He wanted her so badly now after just a soft touch but she wanted to draw it out. "Your patience may be the death of me."

Severus could be patient, it was in his nature. But this was a whole new game. He had a beautiful woman kneeling over him about to go down on him and there was nothing patient about the way he'd start begging for it soon. She knew this. 

Severus tried his best to keep his hips on the bed, but just as it seemed he could handle her delay, she applied just the right amount of pleasure to have him snapping his eyes back open again and biting back a moan.

jalapenoeyepopper

Stilling her hands, Hermione said, "With a tease the whole point is to hold back release, but I want to hear you." She shifted her hips and wasn't the least bit surprised at how wet she already was. "The physical stuff was a lower priority for a discussion with Minerva, but your voice should be right at the top of my list." She gripped him firmly, sliding her thumb back and forth over his frenulum as she said, "And I like to think I'm the only one who can make you moan like that."

He did again, and she clenched her pelvic floor as a rush of arousal swept over her. Her mouth watered, and she knew just what to do with it. Leaning down again, she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and swirled her tongue again. His gasp sent a white-hot shock of pleasure to her core, and her own instinct to gasp was timed just right with a light _suck._

She felt his hand in her hair again, but she pulled back just enough to deny him, shaking her head and tickling his thighs with her curls once again. Her hands were still on him, but she didn't move them as she considered what to do next.

Caboose

"Ohhh fuck," Severus gasped, his eyes falling closed again. He wanted so badly to watch her, but the pleasure was too good. "Gods, yes you are." He moaned.

His fingers were curling into her hair again, hips thrusting up to meet her mouth. She pulled back just enough and he growled in frustration. Severus both loved and hated this. She was absolutely fantastic at teasing, but waiting was still so, so difficult. "Please, will you just-stop teasing!"

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione grinned. "Why Mister Snape, I do like it when you remember to ask nicely."

Then she went down, taking as much of him in her mouth as she could manage, gripping the base of his shaft to cover the rest. She rubbed her tongue just so, sucked just hard enough, and moaned just a tiny vibration when the tip hit the back of her throat.

Then she promptly stopped moaning so she could listen to him do it.

Caboose

Severus cried out in pleasure as she sank down onto him. The vibrations from her moans had him pulling on her hair and squeezing his eyes shut. Severus had no idea where she learned what she knew, but gods it was amazing. 

Severus dropped his hand on the bed, trying to keep himself from hurting her by pulling so hard. Every lick, every suck had him crying out again, moaning her name. He couldn't keep his hips from bucking up to meet her mouth. At this point, Severus wasn't asking nicely anymore.

jalapenoeyepopper

In public she was _Miss Granger._ In bed she was _Hermione._

It was downright pavlovian, the way she'd soak her knickers when he said her given name. Without any knickers, she could feel the dribble of her own arousal down her leg, even as she tried to focus on his pleasure. She wanted him, but she also wanted to reward those deliciously desperate sounds he made.

The hand on his balls slipped downward, and she pressed hard on his perineum as she sucked.

Caboose

Severus was close. He wanted to cum hard down her throat or even, over her pretty face. But there was more he wanted. Severus wanted her under him, be able to gaze into her eyes and show her just how much he loved her. He moaned out again, hands gripping the fabric beneath them. It took every ounce of self control he had to sit up. Despite how much he did not want her to stop, he pushed her back with a grin. She fell backward with a confused look and his hands wrapped around her arms. "I wish to take advantage of the very naked witch I found waiting for me this evening. It would be remiss of me to deny you pleasure, love," he purred, licking his lips. His arousal burned bright inside him still and he was aching for release, but not until he could be buried deep inside her.

Severus pulled her into him, maneuvering her to take the place he once laid. He crawled over her, kissing the soft skin of her shoulders, slowly working his way up her neck. "I love you," he murmured against her skin, smiling. It was impossible not to smile, knowing how freely he could admit such things. His erection pressed into her hip and he rocked against her, a soft moan escaping. "I think it's time for you to moan _my_ name, Hermione."

jalapenoeyepopper

Hermione had fully intended to take him all the way whether he reciprocated or not.

His robe was still on the bed, and she inhaled deeply as he ground her into the garment. She felt surrounded by him, every sense filled with him. She bit her lip in anticipation of the next way she'd be filled.

"Severus," she moaned, "Yes, love, I need you now."

Caboose

"Then you shall have me." He whispered, pressing himself at her entrance. 

There was something about sex with someone after revealing one's love and Severus knew from this experience alone that this would be different. He was careful this time, deliberately taking his time to sink into her, a soft moan escaping his parted lips. He wanted her to know this was what he wanted, she was what she wanted. He wanted Hermione to not only hear his admission of love, but feel it as well. 

He pulled back out agonizingly slow, loving the way she squirmed beneath him in anticipation. It was a tease for him as much as it was for her, but it was worth it.

jalapenoeyepopper

Her body hummed as he slid slowly inside her He filled her senses, he filled her aching flesh, and he filled her heart, too. There was a fire in his eyes that met and surpassed the fire where they joined, and she was lost in their dark depths. Something was different. He was gentle, and he savored each second of increased oneness. They weren't just having sex. He was _making love_ to her.

When he finally stopped, pelvis pressed hard against hers, Severus let out a breathy moan, and Hermione lifted her lips to kiss him, swallowing that breath. As he pulled back out, slow and deliberate once again, she brought her legs up, hooking her ankles together behind his back. She squirmed and gripped his shoulders firmly, too, touching and holding him with as much contact as possible.

"I love you, Severus," she whispered, and then she squeezed her pelvic floor muscles, feeling the head of his shaft just barely still inside. This elicited groans from both of them. With a husky, guttural rasp, she said, "I really need you to _fuck_ me now."

Caboose

Severus nodded, looking down at her with adoration. He _loved_ this, slow and full of every bit of love he could give her. But she was right and he really wanted to fuck her now, too.

Giving her a cheeky grin, he snapped his hips to hers. He cried out, earning another moan from her as well. As much as he loved making love to Hermione, he loved _fucking_ her almost just a little bit more. If he moved _just right_ against her, the sounds she made were amazing.

"How do you want me to fuck you?" he asked, voice low, broken by another deep moan when he pulled out and snapped back into her again.

jalapenoeyepopper

"Faster," she gasped. "Harder."

He obliged, snapping into her again and again, but still he held control. She loved that about him, stamina for a long game even if he was begging just a few moments ago. A tidal wave was forming within her, but it was steady and sure. She wanted it wild and free.

She panted between his thrusts. "Gods - Severus - Don't - Hold - Back."

Caboose

He was holding back, even she knew that. Severus liked to be in control. But this was _Hermione,_ his love, his most trusted companion. Losing control was something he could afford to do. Severus could trust her.

A shock of arousal pulses right down to his cock and he growled . Gripping her tightly, he stared down at her with lust and love in his eyes. He did exactly as she asked, picking up his pace, allowing himself to lose his control. He fucked into her at a fast pace, letting himself feel everything.

"Fuck," he panted, "Ohh gods, _fuck_ Hermione...." he couldn't hold it in anymore and he was rapidly approaching his own orgasm.

jalapenoeyepopper

"Yes," she hissed, subtly shifting her hips to receive him thrust for thrust. She encouraged him physically, locking her eyes to his, squeezing with her hands when he did, panting and gasping when each impact slammed home, but she bit back her moans to hear him better.

She was absolutely serious when she said his voice should be near the top of the list. That sinful velvet drawl morphed to groaning and growling and whispering desperate fuck-words in her ear. Hermione started to tremble, and the pitch of her gasps rose. Her hands slipped down his torso, around his back, and down to cup his buttocks. This changed the tilt of her pelvis for a harder new angle, deeper and fuller than ever, and she let out a loud moan.

He came a moment before she did, muscles tensing and eyes blazing. His grip tightened to a bruising hold, and Hermione moaned and shook as her world fell apart from the inside, put back together at every point of contact with this man.

Her love. Her passion. Her Severus.

Caboose

When they came down, he did not immediately roll away. He stared down at the woman below him, that smile on her face telling him just how much she loved him. She was everything he wanted, all of it. 

It was such a long road to get here and Severus would say he was surprised to see where they'd ended up, but he was _happy._ Anyone else who disagreed with them could go fuck themselves. Severus loved this woman with all his heart for everything she was. 

He reluctantly pulled away, but he did not go far. After cleaning themselves up, he lay on his side and opened his arms for Hermione to settle in to. 

"I love you. Always," he said. And he meant it.

jalapenoeyepopper

"Mmm," she hummed, giving him a gentle squeeze. "I love you, too."

Despite her nap, Hermione was still tired from the emotion and physical exertions of the day, and they spent the evening reading, dozing, and relaxing. The next day, she turned in her report to Minerva, who was pleased with her work, and both of them were more inclined to let Severus do whatever he needed before publishing. The list of _Reasons Minerva Should Bugger Off_ wasn't needed after all, and Hermione gave it to Severus as a gift for him to keep.

Each day after was a new chance to work on communication, as Hermione and Severus learned to live and work together.

And each time anyone had an unsolicited opinion on their relationship, they gave a Snapely curt response, if at any reply at all. They didn't owe anyone a better answer.


End file.
